The Watermelon Drug
by xxCandyApples
Summary: Not everyone is perfect, these 8 teenagers are NOT close to it at all. Kutau, Amuto, Rimahiko and YayaxTadase. Rating might change.
1. Rough Times

_**~The Watermelon Drug~**_

_**Parings: Major Kutau, minor Amuto, Rimahiko and YayaxTadase.**_

_**Summery: Not everyone is perfect, and this group of girls, is nothing close to it. Utau Hoshina is anorexic, Amu Hinamori is a drug addict, Yaya Yuiki is a smoker, and Rima Mashiro is emo. Their so called friends, aren't close to perfect either. Kukai Souma uses steriods, Ikuto Tsukiyomi is a smoker, Tadase Hotori is emo and Nagihiko Fujisaki is bulimic. All of them have there own problems, but can any of them fall out of it before it's too late?**_

The teenage blonde hair girl entered through the door and made a disgusted face as she brung a hand up to her nose and plugged her nose. "Yaya! I told you to smoke outside!" She called, taking another step into the house, looking at the smoker with a maddened look. The red head glared at her as she stood up and headed outside to continued smoking. The blond picked up ferbreize and sprayed it around the whole house. "Freakin smokers.."

"Oh shut up Utau!" A pinkette called, walking out of the kicthen, holding a bottle of who knows what in her hand. "We've heard you the first time!"

Utau glared at her. "What ever Amu." She said coldly, walking away from the pinkette as she made her way into the living room, turning on the tv boredly. She sat down on the couch, glancing at the knife that was left on the coffe table. "Rima! Take care of this before I put my feet on it!"

Rima emerged from the dark corner of the room, not even speaking to her, and went back into the corner quietly. Utau then gazed back at the tv, which was on the sports channel. She only watched soccer, because the man that she secretly loved, played soccer. He was the best player, but he had his own secrets too, he too, had a problem with himself.

"Utau! Turn it down!" Amu slurred, walking into the room. "I can't hear myself think."

"I wonder why.." Utau mumbled, turning the tv down, her eyes still fixed onto the tv. "You drink so much, you loose your mind."

Amu did a bad huff and attempted to walk past Utau, but she tripped over her own two feet and fell face first on the ground. Amu laughed at herself as she pulled herself onto the couch, smiling happily. "Y'know what Utau?" Amu asked, looking at her.

"Hm?" Utau asked, glanceing at her for a quick second before watching the soccer game once again.

Amu randomly giggled. "Your weird."

Utau huffed. "You are too Amu."

Yaya walked into the living room with a couple of cookies, she happily ate them to herself. She wasn't shocked when she found Utau stareing at the cookies as if it was the last kind of food on the planet. "What?" She asked, taking another bite out of a cookie. "I can eat all I want, its not like I'm anorexic."

Utau frowned and looked back at the tv. She couldn't even remember the last time she ate something. _Was it two days ago? Or was it four? _All Utau knew that she was beyond starved. "Just give me a bite, it'll clench my hunger."

"No." Yaya said. "Get your own."

"I don't wanna, I'll end up eating the whole thing!" Utau said madly, standing up and facing Yaya. "Just give me a damn bite out of the freakin cookie!"

"No!" Yaya said, shoving all of the cookies in her mouth. She smirked at Utau. "Haha!"

"You bitch!" Utau shouted, chargeing at her.

"Ah!" Yaya called. "The anorexic girl is trying to kill me!"

"Bitch!" Utau shouted again, trying to take her down to the ground, but she failed miserably. "If you only gave me a bite of the cookie!"

Amu laughed away.

"No!" Yaya yelled. "If you could have gotten off of your lazy ass and gotten yourself a fricken cookie!"

Utau screamed. "I would have eaten the whole thing!"

"SHUT UP!"

Everyone turned to look at the dark corner in the room, Rima had emerged from it and was pissed. "All you guys do around here is fight! When will this end! I'm tired of it!"

No one could even remember the last time Rima had even spoken. Utau glared at her. "We'll stop when you stop cutting yourself! One day you'll cut too-"

"Speak for yourself!" Rima yelled. "If you don't eat soon, you'll die!"

Utau exhaled. "Not true."

"Is too!" Rima shouted. "Why don't you get it?"

"Get what?" Utau asked, folding her arms. "If I eat, I'll get fat!"

"But you wont get too fat! Heck, You will still be skinny!" Rima shouted.

Amu stood up, smiling happily as she wrapped her arms around the three fighting girls. "Aren't we just one big happy family?"

The three of them looked at Amu. "Shut up."

----

_Whats with that girl? Trying to tell me to eat something?! The nerve of her!_

"Ah! Utau!" A voice called as they ran up to her. Yukari smiled at her as sge handed her a doughnut. "Want one?"

"No thanks," Utau replied, walking with her manager as she walked into the building with her. "I'm not hungry."

Yukari frowned. "Your never hungry,"

Utau stopped in her tracks and grabbed the doughnut. "I know.." She said, throwing it into the trash. Yukari sighed as she waited for Utau to catch up to her, then the two of them stopped.

"I can't believe your singing for the soccer game tonight," Yukari commented. "It must be a honor for you."

Utau nodded. "It is." She said, thinking about meeting the guy of her dreams there. "Are we meeting the team soon?"

Yukari nodded. "Very soon," She said as the two them entered the elevator. She the hit the 1st floor button and the elevator began to go down to the first floor. "Why? Have a hot date with someone?"

"No." Utau replied, looking away from her. "It's just that I want to meet them really bad. There my favorite team off all time."

Yukari nodded as the door opened and the two of them arrived in a smelly locker room. Utau gave a disgusted look and pulled out a can of firbreize out of her bag and sprayed it until it was out of anything to spray with. "It's a little better." Yukari commented, looking around. "I wonder where the team is."

Utau walked past the lockers and looked at the showers with a small smile on her face. The thought that her crush had taken a shower in there, or that he could have stood right where she was, was making her too exited to even speak. Utau then turned to see the door where they left to go to the field, she always wanted to go onto the field, but it was a dream, and now, it was going to happen. Utau took a step towards the door, as if it was a light, or a doorway to heaven. She took another step, a little cautious, she heard Yukari call her name, but she ignored it.

_So close.._

And then, she stepped outside, out onto the field. She could smell the grass, she could see the field, and the players practicing. It was like she imagined. One of the players must have saw her because they began to run her way smiling at her. Utau began to blush, it was him, the one that she was crushing on. And he was shirtless. _Holy crap! He's really hot in person!_

"Who are you?" He asked in a nice tone.

Utau smiled back at him. "I'm Utau Hoshina, the singer for tonight.."

"Oh!" He said. "I'm Kukai Souma, the captain of this team!" He said, winking at her. "Man you are so sexier in person!"

Utau blushed as she laughed silently to herself. "Shouldn't you be practicing?"

"Shouldn't you be?"

"Oh," Utau said, smirking. "A comeback?"

Kukai picked up some food and handed to her. "Here."

Utau stared at it as she took it from it, she didn't want to eat it, but she had to be nice, it was the only polite thing to do. "Umm.. thanks." She said, taking a bite into it. And after one bite, she couldn't help herself as she took another bite. "It's yummy!"

He laughed as he too took a bite out of her food. "Isn't it?"

Utau blushed. _I really shouldn't be eating this, but he makes me want to eat it..._

----

Amu sat boredly on the couch as she waited for Yaya to come back. She was out of drinks and she was too lazy to go to the bar to get anymore, so she sent Yaya to go to the store. Amu watched the tv as if it was the last thing she could do, boredly switching the channels.

Her finger couldn't press against the button as she stared at the tv. The news was playing as it showed a section of the begining of the world series of the soccer game. It was Utau singing, but something wasn't right with her, she seemed shakey, unstable.

Amu watched from the tv as Utau collapsed live on stage and passed out. Amu stared for a couple of seconds before standing up. "Rima!" She yelled, waiting for Rima to get out of her dark corner to look at her. "Were going to the hospital!"

Rima looked at her. "Why? Are you finally going to get some help from drinking?" She asked, putting her jacket on.

"No!" Amu said, glaring at Rima. "Utau-chan passed out!"

Rima blinked. "I don't see her."

"She's at the hospital." Amu said, running out the door.

Rima blinked, confused, and followed Amu out of the door.


	2. Eat it!

_**~The Watermelon Drug~**_

_**Parings: Major Kutau, minor Amuto, Rimahiko and YayaxTadase.**_

_**Summery: Not everyone is perfect, and this group of girls, is nothing close to it. Utau Hoshina is anorexic, Amu Hinamori is a drug addict, Yaya Yuiki is a smoker, Rima Mashiro is emo. Their so called friends, aren't close to perfect either. Kukai Souma uses steroids, Ikuto Tsukiyomi is a smoker, Tadase Hotori is emo and Nagihiko Fujisaki is bulimic. All of them have their own problems, but can any of them fall out of it before its too late?**_

_**Chapter 2:**_

The blue haired teenage boy exhaled through his nose and the smoke that had entered through his mouth exited through his nose slowly. He remained silent as he remained in the dark alley, not waiting for anyone in particular, but just someone to make fun of, or to tease meanly. Sure there were plenty of people to tease, but he needed the right one to tease, and all of these people didn't seem like the right type to tease.

He exhaled, watching the smoke come out of his mouth and the smoke slowly dissapering into nothing. He turned to look at his long haired friend. "You done yet?" He asked in a low tone. "Done barfing yet?"

The long haired purple blue haired boy emerged from the shadows and nodded slowly to the blue haired smoker. "Yeah," He said slowly, watching the blue haired smoke. "Lets go."

The blue haired teenage boy held out his hand to stop him. He then chucked the cigarette into the ground, he then faced the long haired boy. "Nagi," He said in a low tone once again. "See those two?"

Nagihiko looked at the two girls that Ikuto was pointing at, one of them had medium length pink hair as the other one had long, curly blonde hair. "Yeah so?"

The blue haired boy smirked to himself. "Lets go bother them." Nagihiko nodded slightly and followed his friend as he walked out of the dark alley. The teenage boy walked in front of both the pinkette and the blonde smirking at them.

"Hey there ladies," He said cooly, smileing at them. "What's your name?"

The pinkette tried to shove him out of her way. "Move it!" She said. "Our friend is in trouble!"

The blue haired boy raised a eyebrow. "Oh really?" He asked, bending down a little bit to get in eye contact with her. "If you want, I can drive you to her."

The blonde looked at Nagihiko who remained silent behind the blue haired one. "What are _you _doing?" She asked, walking past the blue haired one and looked at Nagihiko with a dark look. Nagihiko gulped, he never really talked to girls much, and when he did, it was usually his friends sisters. "Well? What are you doing?"

Nagihiko inhaled slowly. "I'm his friend, I'm waiting for him."

The blonde stared at Nagihiko. "Right." She said, folding her arms. "Whatever," She said, then turned to Amu. "Come on, didn't you say that Utau was at the hospital? She could be dieing for all we know.."

The blue hair boy froze, Nagihiko, Amu, and the blonde looked at him confused. Amu spoke up first. "Are you okay?"

He shoke his head. "Fine."

"Okay then!" Amu said, grabbing the blonde's wrist and beginning to run off. "Lets go Rima!"

Nagihiko watched the two girls run off before turning to his friend. "Are you okay Ikuto?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Ikuto said, turning towards where the two girls were. "But lets get those girls back!" He said in a undefeated type of way and began to run. Nagihiko sighed and followed after Ikuto.

---

Kukai waited in silence. Dead silence. He was the only one in the waiting room and there was nothing better to do then to what he was already doing. Remain silent and do nothing. But he had done that too long, a couple hours to long. He had paced around the whole room for an hour before finally sitting down next to the passed out idol who 'selpt' peacefully.

Kukai didn't know what to do, the doctors and nurses had already done what they could, and there was nothing ever to do in this white room of medicine. Kukai looked at the idol, she was the prettiest girl he had ever seen. But she looks so sick, so pale, too... skinny.

If you could even say that. She was abnormally skinny, skinner then him, who he though was too skinny. Did she have some kind of disease? Is she deadly sick? _Or.. Is she like Nagihiko?_

Kukai stood up and faced her. She remained silent as she slept in the bed, like an angel. He couldn't stand being the only awake on in the room any longer. He began to tap her arm slightly, trying to wake up the sickly girl. When that didn't work he then tried to shake her, but she just shook, nothing about waking up. He growled, he had no idea what it took to wake her up. He then picked up a bucket and ran to the sink, he filled the bucket half way with water. He then walked back to her slowly, making sure he didn't dump any of the water.

He then splashed the cold water onto her and her eyes snapped opened and she nearly screamed in fustration, but Kukai had covered her mouth with his hand and smiled at her lightly as she glared madly at him. "What was that for?" She asked as soon as he removed his hand.

Kukai shrugged, sitting down in the chair next to her and relaxing in it. "After sitting in this room for about two hours, it gets boring." He replied.

She exhaled, looking around the room as she tried to identify where she was. "Where-"

"The Hospital." Kukai replied, looking at her before staring off into space.

Utau looked at the door, then at Kukai. He was the only person in the room. She was beginning to think about her friends, who haven't shown up yet. She was begining to think that they forgot about her. "Kukai?" She asked, looking at him, tired.

"Hm?" He asked. He had his eyes closed and he looked like he was trying to to sleep. He grew a very small smile onto his face.

Utau sat up slowly and look at him. "Why are you the only one here?" She asked, almost frustrated. "Where are my friends?"

Kukai's eyes opened fast as he then looked at her to calm her down. "I don't know why I'm the only one here, and I have no idea where in the world your friends are." He said calmly, looking at the door. "Just remember," He said, looking at her. "You just met me today, I have no idea what your friends look like."

"Utau!"

Utau and Kukai looked a the door. There stood the blue haired one and the long haired boy. "I- Ikuto?"

He gave a half smile. "What happened?"

Utau shook her head. "It's all a blur, but I must have passed out." She replied, looking at him. "Why are you here?"

"Utau!"

Amu and Rima emerged from the door and ran past Ikuto and Nagihiko. Amu then hugged Utau as Rima waved hi. "Are you okay?" Amu asked, looking at her and staring at her madly.

"I bet it was because she hadn't eaten anything." Rima commented.

Utau glared at her as Ikuto, Nagihiko and Kukai spoke up. "WHAT?" The all asked, staring at Utau.

Utau gulped. _Here we go again...._

---

Kukai opened the door as he walked into the house with Ikuto and Nagihiko. "Tadase! You home?" He called walking through the house, he turn when Ikuto tapped him on the shoulder. He looked at the sleeping Tadase who was on the couch peacefully. "Okay, he's home."

Nagihiko picked up a cookie and began to eat it, but it wasn't long before he began to eat everything. Ikuto and Kukai then sat in the floor of the living room and Kukai stared at Ikuto. "So how do you know that pop star-non-eating-sexy-girl?"

Ikuto shook his head. "Utau Hoshina is my sister." He said calmly as Kukai stared at him. "She wanted to change her last name so I wouldn't get involved with any of the fame that she got."

Kukai looked at Ikuto. "So Utau Hoshina is reall-"

"Utau Tsukiyomi." Ikuto finished, looking at the tv. "She used to have a brother complex on me until she finally grew out of it a couple of years ago, when you first met me."

"Is that all?" Kukai asked.

Ikuto shook his head. "No, but that's all for now."

Kukai then leaned back and relaxed as he layed down on the floor. "Ikuto?"

"Hm?" He asked, looking at the tv.

"I think your sister is hot."

---

Rima had finished tighten the last belt as she smirked at Utau. "Okay, your all strapped in."

Utau looked down at the chair she was sitting in, her legs her feet were strapped to the chair and she was sitting in front of a plate and food. "But.. I don't want to eat.."

"If you don't eat," Amu said with a little slur. "Then you'll die."

Utau frowned and looked a the food in front of her, ramen. "Are you guys trying to torment me?" She asked, looking at them as she tried to ignore the food in front of her.

Amu and Rima began to walk out of the room slowly. "Just eat it, and we'll let you go."

"I'll go bulimic on you!" Utau shouted as they walked out of the room. Utau then looked back at the food in front of her. She knew she was hungry, hungry enough that she could die of starvation, but she wasn't going to eat, even if it was going to kill her. Utau glared at the ramen, she had became enemies with food, she wasn't supposed to eat it.

_But.. it looks so good, so tasty._

Utau shook her head and closed her eyes.

_Stop it! Your not supposed to eat it! You'll get fat!_

Utau tried her hardest to get out of the chair but she failed at that. She slowly looked back at the food, she knew that she would have to eventually have to eat the food, even if it killed her.

_But, ramen taste the best when it's hot..._

Utau picked up her utensils to eat the ramen and put it into the ramen slowly, she then brung the ramen towards her mouth as she was about to eat it. She opened her mouth slowly and she took a bite out of the ramen. After not eating ramen for such a long time, she forgot what it tasted like, how much she loved it, how much she craved it. Utau then couldn't stop herself as she then began to chow down on the ramen.

Rima then smirked as she headed back into the living room, heading to her dark corner. "She's eating."

Yaya nodded slowly, looking at the tv as she ate candy. "That's good." She commented. "But lets make sure she doesn't puke it up."

Rima nodded. "Lets."


	3. Three Weeks?

_**~The Watermelon Drug~**_

_**Parings: Major Kutau, minor Amuto, Rimahiko and YayaxTadase (Anyone know the shipping name for it?)**_

_**Summery: Not everyone is perfect, and this group of girls, is nothing close to it. Utau Hoshina is anorexic, Amu Hinamori is a drug addict, Yaya Yuiki is a smoker and Rima Mashiro is emo. Their so called friend, aren't close to perfect either. Kukai Souma uses steroids, Ikuto Tsukiyomi is a smoker, Tadase Hotori is emo and Nagihiko Fujisaki is bulimic. All of them have their own problems, but can any of them fall out of it before its too late?**_

_**Chapter 3:**_

Nagihiko tossed and turned for the whole night, he couldn't sleep. And so, when Kukai and Ikuto tried to wake him up, he shouted at them and locked them out of his room. He had a strange feeling in him that wouldn't go away, what ever he tried to do, nothing would make the fealing go away. He knew it wasn't because he was hungry.

Nagihiko stared at the ceiling boredly. His eyes hurt so much that he could barely keep them open. He was new to this feeling. He began to think to himself and happened to think of the blonde haired girl he had saw yesterday. Was she the one making him feel this way? Or was it because of himself and puking all the time? He wasn't sure, but what ever it was, it was killing him on the inside.

Nagihiko opened his eyes slowly as he turn to his side and looked out of the window boredly. Maybe it was that girl he saw, maybe he was falling in love with her. _But why would I fall in love with a girl I barely even know? Sure she is really pretty, but she is wicked mean to me. _Nagihiko exhaled slowly as he tried again to fall asleep, he was close to it when someone and burst through his door and began to yell loudly. "NAGI!"

Nagihiko fell off of his bed and sat up slowly, facing the person calling his name loudly. "What is it?" He asked, looking at Tadase with a confused look as he stood up. "Did I miss breakfast?"

"No!" The blonde shouted, grabbing onto Nagihiko's arm and pulling him out of his room quickly. "Even worse!" He said, dragging Nagihiko outside. He then shoved Nagihiko outside.

"Ah!" Nagihiko said as he was shoved outside. "You could have let me gotten dressed!" He shouted at Tadase, but when he tried to get back inside, Ikuto stood in the way with Tadase. "Where's Kukai?"

Tadase shook his head. "That's not the point." He said, pointing at the road. "But that is!"

Nagihiko looked at the road. He tried to see but he couldn't see anything that was so important. "What? I don't see anything..." Nagihiko kept on looking until he knew that there was nothing to see and that Tadase had lied to him again. He turned to look at Tadase and Ikuto. "What is it? Stop lieing to me!"

"In the car." Ikuto said in a low tone, pointing at the car across the street. "Someone is in the car, and.. well.. look at the car."

Nagihiko looked at the car, it seemed pretty damaged. "Why am I looking at the car?" He asked, still trying to see why he was supposed to be looking at the car. "Guys.." Nagihiko said, turning to look at them again. "What is it?"

"Do you not see it?" Ikuto asked, removing the ciggeratte from his mouth and exhaleing so the smoke exited his mouth. "It looks like theres a message."

Nagihiko raised an eyebrow and looked at car, he then started to approach the car slowly. Carefully taking steps to the car, making sure that any other cars were coming, he made his way to the car. He opened the door slowly and looked inside the car, he was nervous and he didn't know what exactly he was supposed to be doing. He then got into the car to look around, he then picked up a piece of paper that had writing on it.

"_Three weeks_?" He asked to himself as he looked up.

Then, everything went black.

----

"Nagi?!" Kukai asked, poking the passed out Nagihiko. "He must have fell asleep after he was done pukeing again." Kukai mumbled, lifting Nagihiko up and carrying him back to the couch and layed him down there.

"Poor guy," Ikuto mumbled, putting a cigarette in his mouth, Kukai glared at him and watched him go outside with it.

Tadase remained silent as he sat on the chair. He shifted lightly as he continued to watch the tv before him.

"AH!" Nagihiko shouted as he woke up, he immediately went into a sitting position as he exhaled and inhaled fastly. He looked around the room with a scared look on his face.

Kukai looked at him. "You okay there Nagi?"

Nagihiko nodded slowly. "Yeah." He then looked at his hands, he was confused. _Was that a dream? Or is that..._

Kukai smiled. "Come'n Nagi, wanna go to the game with me?"

"Sure.."

Ikuto walked back into the house and put on his jacket. "I'm coming."

Tadase stood up and put his jacket. "Lets go."

Nagihiko looked at the calender, there was a x mark on the day three weeks from today. Nagihiko's eyes widened. _Three weeks.._

----

"Utau!" Rima shouted, glaring at her. "Give it back!"

Utau held up in the air Rima's knife as she pushed the petite girl away from her. "No!" She said, smirking at her. "We made a deal before remember?" Utau asked as Rima pouted. "If I eat again, you'll stop being emo."

"That's not fair!" Rima shouted, still trying to reach for the knife that she held up in the air, too far away from her reach. "Just for today! Please!"

Utau gave her a dark look. "No," Utau said, putting the knife in a high place and turning to look back at Rima. "Never." She said calmly, walking past Rima to eat something.

Rima pouted and sat down on the couch depressed. She wanted the knife more then anything at that time, and if she couldn't get it, she didn't know what she would want to do. She then began to cry as she made her body into a ball. "I want it back.."

Yaya walked into the living room and looked at Rima. "R- Rima?" She asked, walking towards her. "Are you okay?"

"I want it back.." Rima repeated looking at the knife.

Yaya smiled. "Did you get it stuck up there again?" She asked, walking towards where Utau put the knife. She then grabbed the handle of the knife and pulled it down, she then turned to Rima and handed it to her. "Here ya go!" She said happily, waveing her off. Rima sprinted to her room.

Utau walked back into the room and looked at Yaya. "Where's Rima?" She asked puzzled.

"Oh," Yaya said, smiling. "She was sad that she didn't have her knife so I gave it back to her!"

"You did what?" Utau asked, giving her a deathly look. "I took it away from her for safety!"

Yaya gulped. "She looked really sad without it..."

"So?" Utau asked, storming down the hallway, Yaya followed her scaredly. "Rima! Open up!"

There was silence. "Rima?"

More silence.

"Okay, funny Rima," Utau said a bit nervous. "Now open up!"

Yaya began to worry, hugging onto Utau. Utau bit her lip as she reached for the doorhandle. She slowly opened the door and waited to see what was coming towards her. "I'm sorry for taking the knife Rima.." Utau said in a concerned tone. "I was just trying to help.."

Yaya was more then scared. "Rima-chan?"

Utau took a step into the room, taking Yaya into the room as well. "Rima?" Utau asked, looking around. "Where are you?" Yaya pulled on Utau's shirt as she pointed towards the small puddles of blood that were soaking into the carpet. "R- Rima?"

"I wanna leave Utau-chan.." Yaya mumbled, closing her eyes scared.

---

Amu opened the door half drunk like and smiled as she ran sloppily into the living room where Utau, Yaya and Rima sat. "Who wants to go to a bar?" She shouted.

Yaya and Rima looked at her like she was a crazy idiot as Utau continued to read her book. "No," Rima commented, going back to hide in her dark corner.

Amu frowned as she pulled Yaya and Utau to their feet, she looked towards Rima. "Come on! It'll be fun!" She slurred, smiling at them. "You know it will be!"

"Look at you Amu." Utau said coldly, folding her arms. "You are already drunk, why do you need to be more drunk?"

Yaya and Rima nodded as Amu looked at her with a wide smile on her face. "I've heard that Kukai will be there.."

Utau's eyes widened with glee. "K-Kukai?" She asked, looking at Amu. "Kukai's there?!"

Amu nodded. "Yeah!"

"How exactly do you know Amu?" Yaya asked, looking at her, folding her arms. She then smiled. "Anyone else there?"

Amu nodded. "I've heard that the blue haired boy and the long hair boy is there too."

Rima looked up from her dark corner. "Him?"

Utau tapped her foot. "Are we going or are we not?"

"Can I drive?" Amu asked, raising her hand sloppily.

Rima, Utau and Yaya looked at her concerned. "No." They all replied.

----

"What the crap is this?" Utau asked, looking around the bar. Most of the lights were out, there was plenty of pole dancers and drinks were on about every single table there. Utau folded her arms. "I don't see them."

"I do!" Yaya shouted, pointed at the counter where the four boys sat, laughing about something that must have been funny. Yaya then grabbed onto Rima's and Utau's wrist, (because Amu had already wondered off) and ran towards the guys as fast as she could.

"Yaya!" Rima said silently. "Stop!"

When the three girls arived near the guys, Ikuto turned to look at them, at first he could only see Yaya because she had dropped Utau and Rima on the ground. Rima then slowly got up and kept the same emotionless look on her face as she looked at the four guys. Utau stood up slowly and looked at Ikuto and waved. "Hi Ikuto."

Ikuto nodded and turned back to the guys, who had already started another conversation. Yaya frowned. "How dare they ignore us?"

"Jerks." Rima mumbled, looking at them madly. She then pulled on Nagihiko's hair, who then fell of off his stool and fell on the ground.

"Ah!" Nagihiko said as he hit the ground, he then looked up at Rima. "What was that for?"

Rima folded her arms. "You ignored us." She said coldly, looking at him. Nagihiko blinked.

"Oh, gomen." He said, standing up and smiling at her. "I'm Nagihiko, but you can call me Nagi."

Rima looked at him for a minute before speaking to him. "I'm Rima." She said coldly and sat down next to him, she then ordered a glass of water.

Ikuto, Tadase, and Kukai seemed to ignore Nagihiko's actions and had continued to talk about what ever they were talking about. Yaya then sat down next to Tadase, who was speaking the least out of the three of them. "Hi! I'm Yaya!"

Tadase looked at her, he smiled very lightly and spoke almost quietly. "I'm Tadase."

Yaya smiled at him as she put her arm on the counter. "Your cute."

Tadase chuckled slightly. "Thanks."

Utau folded her arms, she was the only one out of the three of them who wasn't talking to a guy. But at the looks of it, Rima wasn't enjoying talking to Nagihiko. She then looked back at Ikuto and Kukai, who were still talking about something that she didn't know about. She tapped her foot. _What a wonderful time this is._

Ikuto and Kukai suddenly turned to look at Utau who wasn't paying attention to them, Ikuto spoke calmly to her. "Utau," He said, she nearly jumped as she looked at him.

"Yeah?" She asked, putting her hands on her hips. "What is it?"

"Where's the pink one?" He asked.

Utau sighed. "Over there somewhere." She said, pointing off in the other direction. Ikuto smirked and walked off, Utau looked at where he was sitting, and then at Kukai. "Hi.."

"Hey Idol-san." Kukai said, smiling at her. "Come, sit." He said, offering her Ikuto's seat. She sat down in the chair and looked at Kukai shyly. "So.. Hows things going?"

Utau looked at the counter. "Okay I guess," She replied. "Yaya is sti-"

"Wait.." Kukai said, looking at her. "What about Yaya?" He asked.

Utau blushed. "Oh sorry, I forgot to tell you." Utau replied. "Yaya's a smoker, The pink one, Amu, she's a drug addict, and Rima, she's emo."

"What?!" Kukai asked, turning in his chair to tell Nagihiko.

Utau grabbed onto his arm and pulled him back. "Don't!" Utau said sternly. "They'll learn on their own."

Kukai nodded. "What about you?" He asked, looking at her body with a small smile on his face.

"What about me?" Utau asked, leaning on the counter. "I'm fine."

Kukai then spoke in a low tone so no one could hear him. "About how you are anorexic..."

Utau smiled brightly. "I've started to eat again," She said some what happily. "But.." She said, looking at him. "I don't know how long that will be..."

"Utau," Kukai said, looking at the counter. "When I first met you, you were deadly skinny, too skinny." He said. "No offense, but it almost looked ugly."

Utau huffed. "Well is this a bad thing or a good thing?"

"Well, seeing you bones could be sexy.." Kukai stated. "But, if could be deadly. And I bet that even if you do gain weight, you'll still be beautiful."

Utau blushed and looked away from him. He just easily hit on her. "Look at you, mister muscle man," Utau commented, looking back at him and pokeing him in the shoulder. He laughed slightly and smiled at her.

"Don't you just love them?" He asked, flexing for her.

Utau blushed again. _He's soooo hot! How could he not have a girlfriend? Maybe.._ "So-"

"Whens your next concert?" Kukai asked, smiling brightly at her.

"I don't know yet," Utau said. "But when I do, I'll tell you."

Kukai's eyes lit up. "Here, give me your cell phone!" He said as he pulled his out of his pocket and handed it to her, she then pulled out her phone and handed it to him. She put her number in his phone and took a picture of herself. Kukai grinned, taking off his shirt, and taking picture of himself for Utau. She was turning back to him when he put his shirt back on.

Utau raised an eyebrow as she handed his cellphone back. "What were you doing?"

Kukai smirked. "Nothing."

Nagihiko looked at Rima tiredly. "So.." He tried to get a conversation going. "Did you hear that there is a circus coming to town?"

Rima's eyes lit up. "Really?" She asked, looking at him amused.

"Yeah!" Nagihiko said nodded. "If you want we can go together!"

"S- sure.." Rima said looking away and blushing. _He's the first guy ever to ask me to go somewhere with them! _Rima looked back at Nagihiko who was drinking soda. She then looked away once again. _And he's not that bad looking after all, though, he could cut his hair....._

Tadase glanced at Yaya as he took a drink out of his water slowly, he wanted to talk to her, but he was afraid that he was going to embarrass himself. He put the glass down and looked at Yaya. "So," He started, smiling slightly. "What are you doing tomorrow?"

Yaya giggled. "Nothing.." She said, looking at him dreamily. "What about you?"

Tadase smiled. "Nothing," He said, then put his hand ontop of hers. "What do you say we go somewhere tomorrow?"

"Okay!" Yaya said happily.

"Utau!" Ikuto called, running towards her. She turned from Kukai, which she was looking at dreamily and looked at Ikuto confused.

"What?" She asked, glancing at Kukai.

Ikuto grabbed onto her arm and made her stand up. "Amu's missing!"

**_WAH, WAH WAAHHHHH! A clifhanger! You guys must hate me for doing that! Sorry! I had to end it there._**


	4. She's what?

_**~The Watermelon Drug~**_

_**Parings: Major Kutau, Minor Amuto, Rimahiko and YayaxTadase**_

_**Chapter 4:**_

Utau stared at Ikuto for a long good minute before she had process what he had said, she then turned to Kukai. "I'll be back," She said.

"No," Kukai said, shaking his head. "I'm coming too." Kukai then looked at Nagihiko and Tadase. "I'll be back."

Ikuto nodded and began to run off, Utau and Kukai followed him. They split up and began to look around the whole town. Utau stopped running and took a break to catch her breath as she became frustrated that she couldn't find her best friend any where. She looked down at her feet and tried to prevent crying, she had to be strong.

She looked up and prepared herself to run once again in search for the pink haired girl. She then ran for about another twenty minutes before she had to stop again and she knew that she was where she had started. She screamed in frustration and kicked the ground as hard as she could, as hard as she looked. She couldn't find her pink friend anywhere she looked.

Utau looked up to see if anyone was watching her, but she remembered that it was night time and not that many people wondered the street at night, mostly for safety reasons. She bit her lower lips, realizing that she was alone. She could be the next victim for rape. Utau shook her head, she had to think right, she had to search for Amu. She turned on the heels of her feet and began to run once again.

While running, she took out her cell phone and began to call Kukai, the phone ringed about five times before she could hear his voice. "Hello?

"Kukai!" Utau nearly shouted as she ran.

There was a brief pause on the other line as he then spoke again. "What?"

"Have you seen Amu yet?" She asked, taking a sharp left turn and she ran past the bar where the just were at.

"No.." He replied through the phone, slightly breathing heavily into the phone. "I've been trying to contact Ikuto but he wont answer his damn phone."

Utau made a face as she continued to run. "Do you think she is still at the bar?"

"Eh?" Kukai asked, confused. "Why think that?"

Utau sighed. "Do you really think that Ikuto really went into the girls bathroom?" She asked, turning around and heading to the bar. "Anyways," Utau said, running faster. "Meet me at the bar."

"Alright." Kukai replied and the connection made a static like noise and she closed her cell phone as she approached the bar. She folded her arms and waited for Kukai to come. She had to wait for about ten to fifteen minutes before he showed up. He smiled at her. "Kay, lets go."

Utau nodded and the of them ran into the bar. They then stopped at the bathroom. Utau cleared her throat. "Amu?" Utau didn't get a replied so she said it louder. "AMU?!"

Kukai shoved the door opened and looked around, he then realized that it was a girl bathroom and he turned around slightly blushing. Utau then walked into the bathroom, she first looked around the main area. She then turned to look at the stalls. She gave a disgusted look as she headed for one of the stalls, she slowly opened it, half expecting Amu to be there passed out.

Utau stared at an empty stall.

Utau then looked through the other two, not seeing anything, she made her way to the last stall in the bathroom. She opened the door slowly, really wanting Amu to be sitting there, her head on the toilet seat with her eyes closed as she slept. But, instead she got nothing. Utau closed her eyes and exhaled slowly. She then walked out of the bathroom and looked at Kukai. "She wasn't in there."

Kukai then looked at the guys bathroom. "There's always the guys bathroom.." He said awkwardly as he pointed towards it. He knew he shouldn't be offering a girl to go inside the guys bathroom, but he knew that she, and Ikuto, needed to find Amu.

Utau pailed. "The guys bathroom?" She asked. "Are you crazy?"

Kukai shrugged. "Like you said, she is a alcoholic, which means she was drunk."

"Bu-" Utau started and looked at the door which had the sign of males on it. "Why?" She asked.

Kukai opened the door, looking around first to make sure that there wasn't any guys in there, when he knew there wasn't he pulled Utau into the room. Utau yelped as she was pulled into the bathroom, she glared at him as he locked the door.

"Isn't that going to cause the guys to get angry?" Utau asked.

"So?" Kukai asked, he then put on a serious face. "Look in the stools."

Utau nodded slowly as she approached them, she was now half expecting a fat guy sitting to the toilet passed out. She opened the first door to the stool and looked inside the stool, she found nothing other then toilet paper speard across the floor. Utau sighed and walked to the next stall which she opened quickly, and much to her dismey, found indeed, a fat guy passed out on the toilet.

"Kukai! There is a passed out fat man on the fricken toliet!" She nearly shouted as she turned to look at him. But when she did, she saw the has was doing his own business. Utau blushed, she wasn't expecting to see him going to the bathroom. She turned back to the stool and closed the stool door. She then walked to the next stool she kicked it down, it opened half way and it came back to her way. Utau back up right before it hit her in the face. Utau raised an eyebrow as she then slowly opened the door and slid through the small space to get into the stool.

_Thank me for being skinny._

Utau looked down at felt a sudden rush of joy. "Amu!" She called, reaching toward her and lifted her to her feet sloppily. Utau then pressed herself against the wall and struggled to get Amu close enough to her so she could open the door. "Kukai!" She shouted. "Open the door!"

Kukai seemed to hear her and opened the door, and when he saw Amu, he took her from Utau and dragged her out of the stall. He then rested Amu against the wall and checked for her pulse, he then looked back at Utau. "She's okay."

Utau gave a sigh of relief and knealed down to Amu. "That makes me feel better," She said calmly, looking at Kukai. "You should try and call Ikuto again."

Kukai nodded and took out his cell phone calling Ikuto. Utau ignored the conversation as she looked at Amu, she was glad that she found her friend, she didn't know what she would have done if she didn't find Amu. She probably would have stopped eating again, knowing herself. "He said he'll be here as soon as he can."

Utau nodded and looked at him. He was smiling again, that same, bright, happy smile that he always had on his face. If you couldn't smile back to that face, you had no emotions. She smiled back at him, she was tempted to kiss him.

Utau then leaned in towards him, Kukai had no clue what she was doing until she was close enough to him. He blinked a couple of times before leaning in towards her too. Utau closed her eyes as she knew that she wasn't that far away from him, she placed her hands on the ground to support herself up. When there lips were so close that it almost didn't even look like there was a space between them, the door opened and Ikuto ran into the bathroom. The two of them immediately separated and looked away from each other to look at Amu.

"Amu..." Ikuto mumbled, looking at her as he leaned towards her, picking her up gently. "She's okay."

Utau looked at Ikuto. "By the way Ikuto, why do you care about Amu so much? Do you like her?"

Ikuto stiffened then laughed. "Maybe I do, maybe I don't." Utau and Kukai looked at each other then at Ikuto in disbelief.

"You like her." They both said in union.

----

As Nagihiko walked out of the house the day after they went to the bar, he looked at the calender once again. The day was coming closer. He gulped as he then took out his cell phone, calling Rima and hoping that she would pick up her cell phone. He wanted to ask if she wanted to go today to the circus, but he saw the way that she seemed... silent.

"Hello?" A quiet voice asked from the other end.

Nagihiko smiled. "Hi Rima!" He said happily, trying to cheer her up.

"Hi." She replied to his happy greeting. "Why are you calling?"

"Funny you should ask," Nagihiko mumbled then smiled. "I was wondering.."

"Hm?" Rima asked as Nagihiko could hear her walk around in her room, she was pacing. "What is it?"

"If you want to.." Nagihiko tried, he couldn't spill it out.

He could hear her tapping her foor on the other end of the phone. "If I want to what Nagi?"

Nagihiko exhaled and closed his eyes. "If you want to go to the circus with me.."

There was a pause of silence and Nagihiko was worried that she was going to say no to him. "Sure," She said coolly. "I'll see you when you get here."

"Okay." Nagihiko said calmly, ending the conversation and smiling to himself happily. He had done it, he had asked Rima to go somewhere with him. Nagihiko then pulled on a sweatshirt and ran out the door. He ran as fast as he could, just to see her face. Her smile.

Even if the thing about three weeks was stuck in his mind, when he saw Rima, it faded away.

-----

"Utau," Yaya said calmly, standing on the porch, looking at her as she walked outside out the house. "Where are you going?"

"Hm?" Utau asked, leaning on the rail.

Yaya sighed as she exhaled and watched the smoke exit through her mouth. "Where are you going?"

"Oh," Utau replied, smiling slightly. "No where." Utau said, then looked at her feet slowly. "Why did you ask?"

Yaya shrugged. "Your are wearing your jacket and shoes."

"Eh? Am I?" Utau asked, looking at her jacket, then at her shoes slowly, she hadn't realized that she was wearing them. "I must have been comfy in them."

Yaya laughed slightly and looked at the sky. "You wanna know something Utau?"

Utau looked at Yaya. "What?"

"You remember last night?" Yaya asked, tossing the finished cigarette into the grass and exhaling.

Utau nodded. "Yeah, why?"

"Well," Yaya said. "You remember how I was talking to that blonde boy- Tadase, right?"

"Yeah sure," Utau replied, resting against the rail.

It took Yaya a minute before she spoke again, almost silently as she looked at Utau. "I learn something from him Utau, he cuts himself, like Rima does."

Utau stiffened. "He doesn't seem like the type.."

"I didn't think that either," Yaya commented. "But he showed me, he showed me the truth."

"Don't take this offensive," Utau stated. "But why are you telling me?"

Yaya closed her eyes. "I don't know," She said slowly. "I can't tell Amu, she's drunk have the time.. And Rima, she never talks that much."

Utau looked at Yaya. "So you are saying that I am the easiest one to talk to out of the three of us?"

Yaya nodded. "Yes."

"Hey!"

Both Yaya and Utau turned to look at Nagihiko who was standing at the sidewalk smiling. He then waved at the two girls. "Hey Nagi," Utau said, the blinked. "Why are you here?"

"I'm here to pick up Rima." Nagihiko called as he smiled once again.

Utau turned to look at Yaya and whispered to her. "_Is Rima dating him_?"

Yaya shrugged. "_I dunno_."

Utau looked back at Nagihiko. "One minute Nagi," She said, then faced the door of their house. "Rima! Nagi's here to pick you up!" She shouted and looked back at Nagihiko who had a slight blush on his face. "She'll be down soon."

"A- alright." Nagihiko said as he put his hands in his swear shirts pocket and waited silently for Rima to emerge from the house. He had to wait for about three minutes before Rima opened the door and she walked outside, she then looked at Utau.

"Couldn't you have said anything better then that?" She asked, folding her arms, then looking at Nagihiko. "Hi."

Nagihiko smiled slightly. "Hey." He said, waiting for her to come down the few steps. She was wearing a long sleeved blue striped shirt with white carpries.

Rima walked down the few steps and looked at Utau and Yaya sternly. "I'll be back before midnight."

Utau dropped her head. "Thats reassuring."

Rima smiled slightly and she began to walk off with Nagihiko. Yaya watched her leave, she then looked at Utau. "Don't worry about it, she'll come back. This is Rima were talking about."

Utau raised her head and looked at Yaya. "You're right, the only person I should worry about is Amu." She mumbled, looking at the door calmly. "But I think she'll be fine for right now."

Yaya nodded and walked inside, leaving Utau alone on the deck like thing outside the house. Utau then looked away from the door and gazed out into the sun. "_I hope our life's get better,_" Utau mumbled. "_Mine's doing fine and it seems like Rima's is too, but.._" Utau paused, looking at her feet. "_I'm unsure about Yaya and Amu, they are worrying me._"


	5. Hold up

_**~The Watermelon Drug~**_

_**Parings: Major Kutau, Minor Amuto, Rimahiko and YayaxTadase.**_

_**Chapter 5:**_

Tadase was thinking twice about knocking on the door to the female house when he heard two people talking among the door, he gulped and remained silent. He listened to their conversation. "No, we'll do it tomorrow."

"But why no today?"

There was a sigh. "Because today is not a good day for him."

Tadase pailed, he had no idea what they were talking about, and at this point, he didn't want to know what they were talking about. He then raised his hand to knock on the door and knocked. He then took a step back and waited for the door to open. He made a face. No one was opening the door. He then went to go ring the door bell, he was sure that some one was going to answer the door after that, but when he looked for a door bell, he found none. "Hello?!" Tadase called through the door.

The door opened and Tadase thought why didn't he do that earlier as Utau and Yaya stood at the door looking at him. Yaya smiled and hugged Tadase tightly as Utau smiled lightly. "Hey Tadase," Utau said, leaning on the door frame. "Do you know where Kukai is?"

Tadase shook his head. "No," He replied, looking at her. "He left earlier this morning and said he isn't coming back to later."

Utau made a face as Yaya then looked at her. "We'll be back later Utau-chan!" Yaya said happily. "Don't do anything overrated while I'm gone."

Utau fake pouted. "Okay.." She said.

Yaya waved at Utau as she began to walk off with Tadase. Tadase looked at Yaya and held her hand slightly. "So, what do you want to do?" He asked calmly, walking down the sidewalk with her.

Yaya shrugged. "I don't know," She said peacefully. "As long as I am with you, I'm fine."

Tadase smiled and began to think as they continued walking. "I got an idea," Tadase said. "Lets go to funtown."

Yaya nodded excitedly. "YAY!" She yelled, running off as fast as she could, making poor Tadase nearly on the ground as she ran as fast as she could towards the beloved funtown.

_Reminder, _Tadase thought. _Never tell her were going to funtown..._

-----

Utau sad boredly in the house, she was alone in a house with a drunk Amu. "Uuuutaaaaauuuuu!" She said sloppily walking into her room with beer in her hand.

"Take another step in my room with that drink and your dead Amu." Utau mumbled, looking away from her phone.

Amu giggled and continued to walk into Utau's room sloppily, nearly tripping over nothing as she made her way towards Utau. "I wanna tell your fortune."

Utau looked at Amu. "Have you lost it?" She asked coldly. "You can't tell fortune while your drunk."

"Sure I-" Hiccup. "Can!" Amu said happily, taking Utau's hand without even asking her. "Let's-" Hiccup. "See.."

Utau sighed and closed her eye. "Sometimes I don't know about you Amu.."

Amu gigled and then continued what she was doing, 'reading' the fortune as she said she would. "You are going to be a great singer," _Like I didn't know that already.._ "Your'-" Hiccup. "Going to marry-" Hiccup. "A handsome man, and-" Hiccup. "_Watermelon_ lip gloss is-" Hiccup. "perfect for you."

Utau stared at Amu, even if she was drunk, all that she said sounded true. But, why should she be trusting a drunk women. She took her hand away from Amu and glared at her. "Give me my hand back." She growled, looking at it.

Amu laughed as she picked up her drink sloppily. "Wasn't that fun?" She asked, putting an arm around Utau as she looked at her.

Utau looked back at her. "Why are you bothering me you drunk woman?" She asked, removing the arm and laying down on her bed. "I'm trying to think."

"Good for-" Hiccup. "You!" She said happily as she smiled at her.

Utau stood up and began to push the drunk Amu out the door. Once she was out of her room, she closed the door and locked it. She smiled to herself as she looked around the room. _Sweet quietness..._

"UTAU!"

"What?!" Utau snapped.

There was a long pause of silence. "I don't know."

Utau screamed, jumping towards her bed and stuff her face into her pillow as she continued to scream into the pillow.

----

"Well?" Nagihiko asked, looking at Rima as they exited the circus. "Did you like it?"

Rima nodded slightly. "Yes." She said quietly as she looked up at him, he was looking away and looking up into the dark sky. Rima smiled to herself and looked at the ground.

Nagihiko looked back at Rima who seemed quite happy. Nagihiko smiled, he got her to smile, that was one of his goals. He then came to a sudden stop and waited for her too stop as well. She turned to look at him, confused.

"What?" She asked, hands on her hips.

Nagihiko exhaled. "Do you know anything about weird dreams that say a certain date?"

"No.." Rima said confused. "Should I?"

Nagihiko shook his head as he continued to walk. "No, its okay." He said smiling, taking her hand, which she immediately took back, thanking that it was dark outside.

"Nagi?" Rima asked, looking at him.

"Yeah Rima?" He asked, looking back at her.

Rima stopped and Nagihiko stopped as well, still looking at her. "I think that means you are going to _die_ in three weeks..."

Nagihiko pailed.

**_Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been busy making videos and doing other things. I plan to update sooner next time._**


	6. Your Blood and Tears

_**~The Watermelon Drug~**_

_**Parings: Major Kutau, Minor Amuto, Rimahiko and YayaxTadase**_

_**Chapter 6:**_

Kukai needed it. Allot. If he didn't get what he wanted, he felt like he could tear down a store. He ran past a person who was exiting the store, looking at their items quite happily. Kukai took a sharp turn, sprinting down the ally for the item he was searching for. He stopped when he came to an shelf with the item he needed on it, fully stalked up. Kukai's hand reached out for the box, excitedly as he smiled widely.

"Kukai?"

Kukai turned around quickly, hiding the box behind his back as he looked at the blonde pop star with a fake smile on his face. "Hi Utau, what are you doing here?"

Utau sighed, folding her arms not so happily as she looked past him. "I need to get Amu drinks, and Yaya some cigarettes, you?" She asked, arching one of her eye brows.

"Getting Ikuto some ciggerates." Kukai lied, he wasn't going to let her know what he was holding. "Excuse me, but I have to go."

Utau stepped in front of him, giving him an 'yeah right' look, staring him down. "Why am I not trusting you?" She asked, pointing at him.

"I- I don't know, why?" Kukai asked, trying not to look suspicous. Kukai felt his hands that held the box, the grip getting tighter.

Utau put Amu's drinks on a shelf and approached the weird acting Kukai slowly, her hands slightly out in front of her, just in case for defense. Kukai then took a step back, feeling the anger rise up in him. She ignored his face, which didn't look so pleasant at the time, and reached her hand around him, reaching for the box that he held onto tightly. "A box?" She asked, looking at him suspiciously.

Kukai's grip tightened even more. "Leave it alone," He growled, looking her straight in the eye. "Haven't you heard of personal bubble?"

Utau grabbed onto the box, glaring at him madly. "Of course I have, that's why I have body guards at my concerts, now give me the box!"

"No!" Kukai shouted, feeling the box slightly crumble in his and Utau's tight grip. "Leave me alone!"

Utau stiffened, she never saw such an angry Kukai before. She knew an always happily, caring, loving, Kukai. "No!" She shouted back, attempting to pull the box her way, but since she was weaker then Kukai, nothing exiting happened. "Just let me see!" She shouted.

Kukai looked at her, then the people who was watching the two of them fight over the box madly, then back at Utau who was still attempting to try and take the box away from him. Kukai felt himself grow angrier, and he knew he didn't want to show this side of him to Utau, the one he cared about.

"Isn't that the popstar singer Utau Hoshina?"

"Isn't that soccer legend Kukai Souma?"

The two of them both ignored their fans and continued to glare at each other madly. "Give me it Kukai!" Utau shouted loudly, pulling her hand back and raised her hand in the air quickly and back handedly, slapped him across the face. Kukai then took on hand that was holding the box, and placed it where she had slapped him hard on the face. Utau took her only chance, grabbing onto the box, smiling slightly to herself and pulled it back her way.

"THIS IS SO GOING ON YOUTUBE! _**(I don't own youtube :/)**_" A fan shouted, holding their camera, recording the so called fight.

"LET GO!" Kukai shouted, causing her to let go at the same time, and before he could prevent his hand from doing so, it hit her square in the nose, and quite hard in fact. Kukai froze, looking at her, who had brung her hands to her nose to cover it up, and prevent the blood that was waiting to gush out.

Utau glared hard at him. "You jerk." She hissed loudly, causing half the people there to hear her words. "And I thought you were a nice person!"

Kukai looked around the store, it was dead silent, besides for the freezers which were kept on to make sure that the frozen food would stay frozen. Kukai looked back at Utau who was trying to prevent tears. "I.."

Utau removed one of her hand, and one hand was enough to see blood gushing out of it. _**(Ew...)**_ "Don't even bother!" She nearly shouted, but it was half muffled by her hand. "Anyone have tissues?"

Kukai turned, looking at the people who were watching. All of them were giving Kukai a very dark look, he gulped, looking back at Utau who was too, giving him a dark look. "Utau.." He tried, reaching a hand towards her, to help her.

Utau slapped his hand and glared at him. "Touch me again, and your dead! And that's a promise!"

Kukai stiffened, she never was so mean, or angry, towards him before. But, thinking about what he just accidentally did to her, it made sense. "Here.." He said in a low tone, handing a paper towel her way. She snacthed the paper towel away from him, and tried to stop the blood that gushed out of her nose.

"Is this..." A person asked, picking up the box that Kukai and Utau were fighting over. "Steriods?"

Kukai flinched.

"_Steroids_?" Utau asked in a low tone, looking at him wide eyed. "_You use steroids_?"

"I.." Kukai started. "It's for my friend."

Utau took a step back from him, afraid. "M- monster.." She said quietly, dropping the paper towel and held up her arms in defense.

"Utau, it's for someone else!" Kukai said loudly, taking a step towards her.

"HE'S GOING TO HIT HER AGAIN! RUN UTAU!"

Kukai glared at the person who yelled out the sentence then looked back at Utau, who was beyond ready to run for her life. Kukai reached out an hand, not in a fist form, uneasily.

Utau slapped the hand and took another step back, and if she sprinted now, she could easily get her way out of the store without anyone in he way. "Why didn't.."

"Utau!" Kukai nearly shouted, reaching out towards he as she sprinted out of the store. Kukai followed her as fast as he could. "Utau!"

------

_Blood._

_Tears._

_A Heartache._

That was hurting Utau as she ran as fast and far as she could, away from the person who caused it. She couldn't even feel her nose anymore and the blood still gushed out of her nose as she ran.

She could hear him call her name, very loudly, in fact. She closed her eyes and began to run faster. She didn't want to see Kukai ever again, or any guy, to be in fact. And just her thinking about why in the world he uses steroids made her mind wander. She took a turn, seeing her house in sight, only a little longer and she would be there, where she could lock the door and escape from him.

_Almost there... A little farther._

She felt her own weight fall as she saw the cement before her come closer and closer. She prepared herself for the fall and closed her eyes tightly, this was not her day. She hit the cement forearm first as she gasped in slight pain as she clenched onto the cement madly. She could hear his footsteps coming closer.

"Utau.."

She turned around quickly to look at him, glaring at him. "Leave me alone you jerk!" She shouted, attempting to make her escape but tripped on her own to feet once again.

He smiled slightly, looking at her, holding a hand out towards him. She gazed at the hand before slapping it away. "Why can't you just listen to me Utau?!"

"How can I even talk to you after you punched me in the nose!" Utau shouted, attempting to punch him back, but Kukai grabbed onto her hand and pulled it away.

Kukai chuckled. "Aren't you talking to me right now?"

Utau tried to punch him again but he grabbed onto her other hand, quite tightly. She felt her eyes fill with water, she was not in the mood to be trusting him any time soon. "Because you are making me!" She shouted.

"I'm not making you," Kukai stated. "You just think I am."

Utau dropped her head fastly, looking at the cement. "Tell me why!" She shouted, looking up at him. "Why? Why do you use steroids?"

Kukai frowned, letting go of her hands and clenching his hands into fists. "That's personal." He said in a low tone.

"I told you everything!" Utau shouted. "I told you my, and my friends problems! And you can't tell me what your problem is?!"

Kukai looked at her, she was indeed right. She told her darkest, and her friends, darkest secrets. "It's a long story Utau," He said, raising a hand and using a finger, wiping away the last of the blood from her nose. He smiled slightly, seeing that the fact that her cheeks still turn pink. "Last year, my friends wanted me to test something out, and I didn't know that it was steroids at the time. Then, I slowly got addicted to them..."

Utau looked at Kukai with a madden expression. "I'm still mad at you, considering that you punched me in the nose."

"I couldn't help it, if I don't get them, I get angry." Kukai responded, smiling slightly.

"Then why.." Utau said quietly, looking at his hand. "Aren't you mad right now?"

"Will you stop crying?" Kukai asked, wiping her tears away. "It bothers me."

"Stay on subject!" Utau shouted, glaring at him. "Why aren't you mad right now?!" She asked, looking at him confused, be he only shrugged his shoulders. She huffed, turning away from him, folding her arms right below her chest. "Fine, don't tell me."

_Why?_

_Why is it that he can make you forgive him so easily?_

_And make you fall in love?_

"Utau?" Kukai asked, looking at her confused, waving a hand in front of her face to wake her up. She shook her head and smiled at him slightly. "You want to know something?"

"What?" Utau asked, looking at him confused.

"Were still on the ground."

The two of them laughed at themselves as they stood up. Then the two of them looked at each other, and silence grew between the two of them. "Well, how about I walk you back home?"

"It's right there Kukai.." Utau mumbled, pointing at the house. Kukai laughed at his own stupidity as he turned around. "Where are you going?"

"You know what." Kukai said coldly, then smiled at her brightly. "But I'll see you around." He said, leaning in towards her and kissing her on her cheek silently. Utau felt her face warm up as Kukai walked off.

_Curse you Kukai Souma._

_Even if I like you._

_Why are you so confusing?_


	7. Love Part 1

_**~The Watermelon Drug~**_

_**Parings: Major Kutau, Minor Amuto, Rimahiko and YayaxTadase**_

_**I want to say thanks to all of my readers, you guys mean allot to me, even if it doesn't seem like it. Thanks allot everyone! :D**_

_**Chapter 7: Love... (Part 1 :3)**_

Rima entered through the door quietly, hopeing not to be heard by her friends as she tip toed her way towards he room. She glanced into the living room, seeing that Amu had once again passed out on the couch, being taken cared of by Utau. Rima smiled to herself slightly before tip toeing away to her room once again. Once she entered the room, she had closed the door quietly and jumped towards her bed.

Rima was tied, beyond tired.

For the last three days, she had been spending time with Nagihiko secretly, going to the circus, amusement parks, or just walking around. She didn't show that she enjoyed her time with Nagihiko, but honestly, she did. She couldn't get over the fact that he kept on asking her out to do things, she wasn't used to a guy who actually cared that much about her. She was used to guys who wanted to get to her sexually.

But Nagihiko was nice to her, smiled at her, cared for her. It made Rima feel happy whenever she was around him, even if he had girl hair or he was weirdly amazing at dancing. She never knew that a guy like Nagihiko excited until just the other day when Amu had forced her out of the house and caused her to go the bar with their friends.

Rima closed her eyes, smiling to herself, she couldn't help but think of Nagihiko. She couldn't wait until tomorrow where she was going to go with him to a secret place that he didn't tell her, but she knew it had to be something fun. Why would Nagihiko bring her to somewhere boring, after all he almost admitted something to her.

He was so close to it. He had the first letter out of the word said, he only had three left.

_**~Flashback~**_

_"Rima?" Nagihiko asked, looking at the curly, petite, long, blonde. hair, teenage girl._

_Rima looked up at Nagihiko, smiling slightly. "Yes Nagi?"_

_Nagihiko froze for a second before smiling. "I have to tell you something Rima..."_

_  
"Well then tell me, I don't have all day." Rima said, fake pouting._

_Nagihiko chuckled, then put on a serious face, looking down at his feet. "Rima.. I.. I.."_

_"What is it Nagi?" Rima asked, a little concerned._

_"I... L-"_

_"WATCH OUT!" An adult shouted, looking towards Nagihiko and Rima._

_Nagihiko ducked, then tackled Rima down to the ground. They landed in an awkward situation, Nagihiko landed completely on top of Rima, his head resting on her chest slightly. Nagihiko blushed badly, trying to get up from on top of her._

_  
"Nagi.." Rima warned, her fist clenching together madly._

_  
"S- sorry Rima-chan..." Nagihiko said, quickly getting up and held out a hand towards her._

_**~End Flashback~**_

Rima felt her face warming up, she knew what Nagihiko was trying to say to her, but she didn't know that Nagihiko cared for her in that kind of way. She exhaled slowly, grabbing onto her pillow tightly and closed her eyes.

_Maybe a little sleep will get it out of my mind..._

_Love..._

---

"Utau-chan!" Yaya called, glomping onto her as she walked into the door. Utau kept a hand on her face, still, even if she was punched in the nose two days ago. There was still a pretty big bruise. "Whats wrong?"

Utau looked down at Yaya, who still had her arms wrapped around her. "Nothing. Just this bruise wont go away..." She mumbled, removing her hand to show Yaya.

Yaya made a disgusted face. "Ew.." Yaya commented, reaching her hand up to touch it. Utau slapped her hand away. Yaya let go of Utau and walked inside with Utau, keeping an eye on her.

"Yaya?" Utau asked, facing her with a bowl of ramen in her hands. "I have a question... actually, two."

Yaya smiled, sitting down with her at the table. "Ask away Utau-chan!"

"First of all," Utau asked, taking a bite into her ramen slowly, having the feeling she was being watched. "I want to ask something about you."

"What about me?" Yaya asked, looking at herself. "Is there something wrong with me?"

"Yes and no." Utau replied, taking another bite out of her food. Then looking back at Yaya. "I want to know something Yaya, about you."

Yaya looked at her confused. "What do you need to know?" She asked, playing with her hair boredly.

"How long have you been smoking for?" Utau asked, waiting for Yaya to reply to her question. But, all Yaya did was remain silent, and looked at Utau like she was a mad woman. "Tell me Yaya! This is important!"

"I can't.." Yaya replied. "It's too personal."

"Yaya!" Utau shouted, standing up and slamming her hands onto the table madly. "I've told you every little thing about my life, and you can't time me this one thing?! I even told you when I stopped wetting the bed."

Yaya slightly laughed at the last part, then her face became serious again. She looked up at Utau coldly. "Utau," She said in a low tone. "I know we are good friends, but, I... it's just to hard."

Utau grew angry, she wanted to know, for Yaya's own sake. "If I don't know Yaya! You could die! I want you to live dammit!" Utau shouted at her. "Why don't you get that?! I'm trying to be nice to you!"

"Will you stop PMSing already?" Yaya asked, pointing a finger at her. "I know you are trying to do the right thing Utau, but I want to fix myself on my own!" She shouted back at Utau. "I'm not a little girl anymore."

Utau glared at her. "Just tell me one thing then!" She shouted, trying to prevent herself from getting any closer to her. "How many packs are you smoking a day?!"

Yaya stood up, walked towards Utau, and dropped the boxes of cigarettes by her feet. Yaya then walked off madly, growling to herself.

Utau stared down at the six boxes, she cringed. "Yaya..." She said, wiping tears away from her eyes. "I'm just trying to help you."

Utau looked towards the doorway as she heard people enter through the doorway loudly, she raised an eyebrow, walking towards the doorway. She looked at the door, and at the two guys who had entered, Kukai and Tadase. "K- Kukai.."

"Hey Idol-san!" Kukai said happily, smiling and waveing at her.

Tadase looked at Utau, then at Kukai. "Is there something I am missing here?"

"No!" Utau shouted from the other end of the small hall, causing the two of them to look at her. And much to her dismay, Ikuto's and Nagihiko's head also popped out of behind the other two, just to look at her. "Ikuto? Nagihiko? Your here too?"

Ikuto just smirked as Nagihiko spoke. "Yep!" Kukai gave her a thumbs up.

"Wheres the rest of your friends?" Kukai asked as he tried to look past her and into the kicthen. "Its around noon, I'm surprised their not eating."

"Well.." Utau mumbled, looking at her feet. "I kinda just got into a fight with Yaya..."

Ikuto smiled. "I know you Utau, you'll be fine." He said in a low tone, walking right past her and looking at the house with a small smile on his face. "Where's Amu?"

"In her room sleeping..." Utau said. "I think..."

Utau watched Ikuto walked off as Tadase spoke nearly silently. "You fought with Yaya... why?"

"I.." Utau tried, but she couldn't find the words to speak. She looked at Tadase slightly scared, gulping as she moved out of the way. "Make yourself at home..."

Nagihiko and Tadase walked right past Utau, while Kukai waited for them to be gone, then approached her carefully. "Hey," He said cooly, looking at her with a big smile on his face. "Are you okay? It looks like you have been crying.."

Utau swallowed and wrapped her arms around his body, hugging him tightly, she couldn't then prevent tears that just came down her soft cheeks. "I.. I don't think that I can do it anymore.." She said between breaths, holding onto Kukai. "When ever I try and help someone, I hurt myself instead!"

Kukai didn't know what to do other then hug the emotional girl back. Her tears were beginning to soak his shirt, which he found quite weird, after all, he wasn't used to a girl crying into his shirt. "That's not true Utau."

"Yes it is!" Utau shouted into his chest, madly. "I tried to help you.. I got punched in the nose." She said, between sobs. "I try to help Yaya, I get ignored and cigarettes dropped on my feet!" She then looked up at Kukai, who was trying to smile, but his smile wasn't showing. "It may not seem that I was hurt by Yaya, but we are really close friends!"

"Utau.." Kukai said slowly, looking down at her, removing his hands from around her waist. "Why are you bringing yourself down? Your the happiest girl I know."

Utau gave him a dark look.

"Erm.. pretend I didn't say that.." Kukai mumbled, looking away for a second, then looking back at her. "You shouldn't bring yourself down like this, you could go anorexic on everyone again. And I don't want a beautiful girl like you to die."

Utau pounded on his chest madly. "I'm not beautiful! I'm ugly!"

"Don't say that!" Kukai nearly shouted, starring into her eyes. "Never say that."

Utau stared back into his eyes for a couple of seconds, before she squirmed from awkwardness that she was in. "Let go." She said cooly, ignoring eye contact.

"Utau?" Kukai asked, looking at her lips, smirking to himself.

"Hm?" She asked, and before she could say anymore, a dark shade of red emerged on her face as she felt another emotion come to her.

_Love..._

**_Heheh. I bet you guys are wondering what happened, or, if you got the hint. :3 Next chapter will half the other two girls and their romantic life's. I hope you guys enjoy and keep on reviewing! I love to read to them! And also, feel free to ask questions. And if you guys really want, you can draw pictures from any part of the story that has happened so far. (But I leave out allot of details, if you guys haven't noticed :P) But can you please give me a link after?_**

**_Thanks allot everyone, MY H3ART._**


	8. Love Part 2

_**~The Watermelon Drug~**_

_**Parings: Major Kutau, Minor Amuto, Rimahiko and YayaxTadase.**_

**_AHHH. MY CHAPTERS ARE GETTING SHORTER AND SHORTER! SORRY EVERYONE!_**

_**Chapter 8: Love..... ( Part 2.)**_

"Yaya," Tadase said calmly, looking into her room calmly, trying to find her. "Are you in here?" He asked, though he did not get a talking response, he did hear sniffles from inside the room. He walked into the room slowly, gazing into the room. "Yaya, it's me, Tadase.."

"I don't want to talk Tadase.." Yaya called out to him, continueing to sniffle and hide.

Tadase sighed, then continued to search for the sad girl who sounded like that they were crying away. He then walked over to her bed, which he thought, was where she was hideing and crying. He lifted the blankets and looked under it, half expecting to not see her there under the blanket. But to his luck, he did find the sadden girl under the blanket, he then smiled at her sweetly and looked at her. "Hi Yaya," He said calmly, removing the blanket from her.

"I don't want to talk Tadase." Yaya said coldly, turning away from Tadase. She huffed loudly and closed her eyes. "I'm too mad."

Tadase chuckled slightly. "Please don't be mad Yaya," He said calmly, placeing a hand on her side. "Being mad is a bad thing."

Yaya looked back at Tadase, who was smiling sweetly at her. "Why are you so calm?" She asked in a low tone, glaring at him madly.

"I'm a nice person Yaya," Tadase said calmly. "That's why." Yaya smiled slightly, turning her body so she could fully look at Tadase.

"Thank you.." Yaya said, sitting up, looking at him. "But I'm still mad at Utau."

"Well," Tadase said, looking at the door for a brief second. "She was just trying to help Yaya, is that a problem?"

Yaya huffed, folding her arms madly. "Yes." She said madly. "I want to fix my life on my own, after all, Utau has done everything for all of us, she bought this house for us, she pays for food, bills, and everything. Just so we can live here and not in a crappy box in the middle of an alley way." She said, sighing. "I just want her to relax for once and.." Yaya paused, looking at Tadase, who was holding her hand slightly. "So she can take care of herself instead of us."

Tadase smiled. "What a nice girl you are." He said, looking at their hands, which were both holding onto each other tightly. "So, are you still mad at her?"

Yaya looked up at him. "I... No." She said, smiling at him. "Thank you Tadase."

"Will you let her help you?" He asked calmly, hopeing that she would say yes.

Yaya looked down at the bed slowly, she wasn't sure, she did want Utau to make sure that she was okay, but on the other hand, she wanted Utau to make sure that they were all able to live in the house. "I.. don't know.."

"Please Yaya.." Tadase said, leaning in towads her. "For me?"

Yaya felt her face warm up as she looked at him. She had not a clue what he was doing, but at this point, she wasn't careing. "I.... Okay.."

"Thank you Yaya." Tadase said, leaning even closer towards her and pressing his lips against hers.

_Love...._

-----

Ikuto sighed, he had no clue where Amu's room was, so he decided to find his way back to Utau, so he could as her where her room was. He slowly walked down the stairs, taking one step at a time, considering that he and his friends were going to be at the house for a while. He glanced into the living room as soon as he was down the stairs, seeing Nagihiko and Rima laughing about something he did not know of. Smiling slightly, he made his way back into the kicthen.

Ikuto sighed, he had no clue where he was going, considering that he was never in this house allot. He was lucky enough that Tadase and Nagihiko knew where the house was, or else, he wouldn't be able to find Amu. Ikuto became angry when he couldn't find his sister anywhere out of the whole house.

"Utau!" Ikuto shouted, trying to find his blonde sister as soon as possible, giving him more time to be with Amu. He became more angry when she didn't respond to his call.

While looking back down at his feet, he walked into the small hallway connecting the doorway and kicthen. He saw two other pairs of feet, very close together, infact. He started to look up, to identify the people. Ikuto stood in shock as he watched his sister swap spit with his best friend. Unsure what to do, he started to take a couple steps back, not trying to bother the two of them. He walked into the living room slowly, looking at Nagihiko and Rima, who idmeatitily stopped talking as soon as Iktuto made it into the room.

"Do you know where Amu's room is Rima?" Ikuto asked, looking at Rima with pleading eyes.

Rima looked at him for a brief second before looking at the stairs calmly. "Second door on the right, right after Yaya's room." She said queitly, then watched Ikuto leave the room.

Ikuto made his way up the stairs, then passed both Yaya's and on the other side, he was quessing Rima's considering that it looked quite dark. He then turned to Amu's so called door, and turned the doorknob and walked into the room slowly. "Amu?" He called into the room, looking around. He looked at her bed, which she layed on peacefully, sleeping to herself. He walked up to her, looking at her while he smirked.

He then sat down on the bed, waiting for her to wake up and probably push him out of the bed. Sure she didn't know him that well, but after the whole bar incident, she grew to like him a bit. Ikuto then began to bring his hand throughout her hair. He smiled at her, she was very cute looking when she slept.

"Amu-_koi_.." Ikuto purred, looking at her sweetly. He then leaned in towards her, half expecting her to wake up and deck him. Ikuto smirked, knowing that she was fully asleep, he spoke again. "Amu-_koi_.."

She shifted lightly in her sleep, Ikuto tensed, expecting her to hit him or shove him off of the bed very forcefully. She opened her eyes slightly, she yawned quietly, not noticeing that Ikuto was sitting right next to her. She sat up slowly, opening her eyes slowly, and looked to her left, where Ikuto was sitting smirking. "Hi Ikuto... IKUTO?!"

"Hi Amu-_koi_." Ikuto said, smirking at her. "How was your nap?"

"First of all," Amu said, pointing at him madly. "I am _NOT _your Koi." She nearly shouted, glaring at him. "And it was fine, thank you."

Ikuto smiled. "Well that's good.. Amu." He said, stopping himself from saying koi, just so she wouldn't knock him off the bed.

"Ikuto.." Amu said, looking away from him. "Why are you here?"

Ikuto smirked. "Because I want to." He said, leaning in towards her. "Is that such a problem?"

Amu felt her face warm up, she looked away form Ikuto, folding her arms. "Yes it is." She said coldly.

Ikuto sighed, then smiled at her. "Amu, I have a question."

"What Ikuto?" Amu asked, looking back at him.

"Can I kiss you?"

Amu attempted to punch him in the face, but he easily moved out of the way ang pulled her into his lap, he then leaned in towards her, smirking at her. Amu felt her face warm up even more as he came closer. She knew that she couldn't escape from him now.

_Just this one time.._

Ikuto pressed his lips against Amu's lips, and for a long time too. Amu closed her eyes slowly, falling into his love.

_Love.._

**_Hehe. I don't know why, but this took me forever to write. By the way guys, school starts for me the day after tomorrow, so I won't be able to update as often as I do. But I promise to update at least once a week._**


	9. Cars

_**~The Watermelon Durg~**_

_**Parings: Majior Kutau, Minor Amuto, Rimahiko and Tadaya.**_

_**Chapter: 9**_

"Where's Yaya?" Utau asked, running into the living, looking at Rima and Amu, who were minding their own business. Rima, who was watching the news, and Amu, who was eating lunch. Utau raised an eyebrow, Amu was actually sober right now. Utau smiled slightly, then focused. "Where is she?"

Amu looked at Utau. "Buying cigarettes, what else would she be doing out of the house?" She asked, then took another bite, sighing loudly.

Rima smirked. "She'll be back," She said, then looked at her. "But I heard something about you and Kukai that happened yesterday..."

Utau felt her face warm up, she then glared at Rima. "What do you mean?" She asked, putting hands on her hips.

Amu laughed, then took another bite out of her sandwich. "Ikuto told me." She said, looking at Utau, trying not to smile.

"Told you what?" Utau asked, angry that they were'nt telling her anything. "Just tell me!"

Rima looked back at the tv, smirking still. "You swapping spit with him."

Utau froze. One, how did Ikuto know that she was kissing Kukai the other night, and two, how did Rima figure out? Utau open her mouth to speak, but slowly closed it, not knowing what to say. Amu smirked at her, laughing with Rima. "Ikuto told me everything."

Utau stared at Amu, then smirked. "Why were you with Ikuto Amu? Huh?" She asked, pointing a finger at Amu. Rima then looked at Amu, taking Utau's side in the conversation. "Did you kiss him?"

Amu was redder then a tomato. "N- no!" She said loudly, folding her arms, putting the sandwich down. "I did not kiss that pervert boy!"

Utau smirked. "You did! Didn't you?!" Utau giggled, slightly jumping up and down. "You kissed Ikuto!" Utau squealed like a little girl, glomping onto Amu, smiling brightly.

Amu pushed her off. "Wait, lets get back on track here okay? You kissed Kukai right?"

Utau felt her cheeks warm up again, tyring not to think about it. "Y-yeah.." She mumbled, looking away from Amu, to Rima who was giggling to herself about the two girls. Utau then let go of Amu, looking at Rima with a mad look. "Shut up you, lets get back to thinking now. When did Yaya leave? What time?"

Amu looked at the tv dully. "About An hour and an half ago." She mumbled, looking back at Utau, who was tapping her foot.

"It doesn't take _that_long to get to the store," Utau said, biting her lower lip slightly. "What do you think could have happened?"

"Relax." Rima said calmly, not even looking at the two of them, looking at her nails boredly. She then turned her head to look at them, with a stern look. "She probably found Tadase and began to kiss him or something."

"For _that_long?" Amu asked, standing up, facing Rima. "I think she'd be done by then, she isn't a slut, you know.."

Rima huffed, folding her arms. "What ever," She said, coldly, looking back at the the tv. "You two can go, I'll stay here."

Utau nodded, then looked at Amu, who was already looking for the car keys, but when she didn't find them, she looked up at Utau scared. She then looked out the window for the car, which was gone from it's parking spot. Amu bit her lower lip, looking at Utau.

"_Fuck_." Utau huffed under her breath, opening the door and running outside, looking around the whole lawn. She growled when she knew that the car was no where in sight. She glanced at Amu, who had also ran outside, standing next to her. "We need to run there..." Utau mumbled, slightly sighing, watching Amu run off. Utau followed her worried, afaird of what was going to happen.

Utau knew one thing, she was not good at running. What so ever. But she also knew that she had to find Yaya, and soon, if she wanted to know that she was okay. Even if it called for running for over two hours. She knew that after this day, she would want to pass out.

Utau was unsure of where Yaya's whereabouts were, considering that she was away from the house for over an hour, she could be just anywhere in the town by know. Or, maybe Rima was right, and she was making out with Tadase. Utau shook her head, trying to ingore the thought of Yaya and Tadase making out. She came up to Amu, who had stopped running and was looking into the window of the store, biting her lower lip worried. Utau took the first step, opening the door, almost afraid to look around. Amu walked off to the left, leaving Utau to search the right side of the store.

Ten minutes, and Utau knew that Yaya was not in the store, and so did Amu. So they ran up to the store clerck and looked at him madly. Amu spoke up. "Have you seen a girl, brown hair, in two pig tails, about this tall?" She asked, reaching a hand out and showing the estimated height of Yaya.

The man put his hand on his chin, thinking, then looked up at the two girls with a small smile on his face. "She went that way." He said, pointing to the right of the store. The two of them raced out of the store running down the side walk, in search of Yaya. Utau it came to Utau's mind that she took the car.

"What?" Amu asked, looking at her, leaning against the brick wall for a breath.

Utau looked back to the store, slightly breathing heavily. "Didn't she take the car?" Utau asked, looking at people who looked at the two of them strangely, trying to identify them.

"Crap." Amu mumbled, then looked in the direction they were running in, then back at Utau. "So we have no idea how far she has gone?"

Utau sighed, then began to run again, and this time she knew, she wasn't going to be able to find Yaya Yuiki anytime soon.

---

Ikuto exhaled, letting the smoke leave his mouth slowly, and looked at Tadase and Kukai, who were also walking causeually walking down the street. Nagihiko decided to go off to another direction. But he was just taking a secret path to the girls' house. Tadase sighed, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his pants, and continued walking down the road with the other two guys, who had been talking about the other night.

"Why did you kiss my sister?" Ikuto asked loudly, almost glareing at him.

Kukai smirked, putting his hands behind his head and looked at him. "She was having a break down, I just thought that kissing her would make her feel better."

"So you don't like her?" Tadase asked, looking at him suspiciously. Ikuto looked at Tadase for a second, before looking at Kukai again.

Kukai, with one hand, slightly shoved Tadase, laughing slightly. "I don't know," He mumbled, then looked at Ikuto, who was still nearly glaring at him. "It's complicated. She hates me one day, then another day she all blushy crazy like."

Ikuto smirked, looking up into the sky. "Sounds like Amu-koi." He said in a low toned voice, smirking at Kukai.

Tadase looked at Ikuto a little surprised. "Your dateing?" He asked, moving some strands of blonde hair out of his eyes.

Ikuto laughed slightly, then looked at Tadase. "I wish." He mumbled, putting the cigarette in his mouth, then exhaled, letting the smoke exit through his nose. "Question to you Tadase,"

"What?" Tadase asked, looking at Ikuto confused.

Ikuto chuckled first. "Are you dating that girl, um, is Yaya her name?" Ikuto asked, looking at him. Kukai grinned, looking at Tadase.

Tadase's face turned beat red, looking away. "No, I'm not."

"But you want to?"

"N- no!" Tadase said, looking back at Ikuto, with his face beat red. "No I don't!"

"Don't lie!" Kukai teased, poking Tadase on the arm, grinning widely. "It's not good to lie!" Tadase sighed, looking away from the two of them before mumbling not so kind under his breath. Kukai looked at him, then Ikuto, before smiling and tugging onto their arms. "Lets go somewhere!"

Ikuto pulled his arm away, huffing loudly. "I'd rather find Amu." He mumbled, looking into the sky once more.

"Fine, don't." Kukai mumbled, then looked at Tadase. "What about you?"

"I'm busy." Tadase mumbled, walking off in an another direction, crossing the road silently.

Kukai watched Ikuto sneak off as well, leaving Kukai alone. He sighed, slightly kicking the ground, and continued walking, keeping his head down low. Trying now not to be recognized by fangirls. He huffed loudly, silently walking down the empty sidewalk, which suprised him a little bit, considering that this town was quite filled with people running down the street.

He heard a car's tires coming to a sudden stop, so he looked up, looking at the road a little shocked. A car came, quite fastly, and was trying to stop at the red light, but the car wasn't going to stop in time. Kukai's eyes widened, watching the car smack into another car, which at collision, nearly fell apart. Kukai stared in shock, unable to believe what just happened. Kukai then sprinted to the two cars, going to see if the people were okay. Kukai looked at the car which had tried to stop, one person sat in the car, maybe in her early thirty's. Kukai then looked into the other car, which was hit by the speeding car.

Kukai couldn't beleive his eyes, backing away slowly. He exhaled slowly, trying to think straight. He slowly got his phone out of his pocky, and with a shakeing hand, called 911, and told them everything. Kukai, slowly, made his way back to the car, biting his lower lip scared. He looked around, people were surrounded around the scene, some people seeing if the people were okay.

And when one of them didn't give a response, Kukai knew he had to call Utau admittedly.

**_Sorry Guys, But I knew I had to leave a cliff hanger. But I bet you guys can guess who is in the car. Who ever is right gets a cookie! :D_**


	10. The REAL emergency

_**~The Watermelon Drug~**_

_**Parings: Major Kutau, Minor Amuto, Rimahiko and Tadaya.**_

_**Chapter: 10**_

Kukai was unsure of what to do, other then to call her and tell her what has just happened. But would he be able to tell Utau that her friend, Yaya, was hit by another car and was seriously injured? Would she go back to being anorexic, or would she deal with it normally as possible? He held his cellphone unsurely in his left hand, looking between the screen, and the car where Yaya sat un-awakened in. He had to call someone, other then 911, which he already done not long ago.

Why was _he _hesitating? He had never hesitated before this, unless it was something really important in a soccer game.

Kukai jumped a little when he heard his cellphone ring, he looked at his cellphone screen, the number showed Tadase's. The only other person he wished didn't call at this time.

"Y- yo, Tadase." Kukai said unsurely, hearing the police cirens getting louder and louder.

"What's with all the noise?" Tadase Questioned.

Kukai looked at his feet, he had to tell him. "Well, there's a car accident, and, well, Yaya's in one of the cars.."

"I'm coming right there!" He said, his voice cracking as he did so. And with that, the line went dead, and there was no one else to talk to.

Police officers rushed out of their cars, rushing past Kukai, literally shoving him out of the way of the scene. They then waited for the Ambulance to get there, to retrieve Yaya and the unknown person, out of the cars. Not five minutes later, Tadase had came to the scene and was shouting at them, trying to be let in by them so he could see her.

"Just five minutes!" He shouted, being pulled back by the police, who had a firm grip on him. "Please!"

"Kukai?"

Kukai felt himself tensed as he heard the feminine voice call his name. He turned slowly to look at the voice, seeing his other blonde haired friend. She looked at him puzzled, and tiredly, as if she had been running for a long period of time. He was unsure what to say, he wasn't even sure if he could speak. He saw Amu appear not so long after her, putting her hands on her knees and trying to breath evenly. "H- hey.."

Utau folded her arms, giving him a serious look as she spoke. "What's going on around here?"

Kukai gulped, looking at the car, where the ambulance were trying to help Yaya out of the car, then back at Utau. Utau raised an eyebrow, confused on what he was trying to explain to her, because, well, he wasn't making that much sense to her. Kukai opened his mouth to speak, but Amu had beaten him there, shrieking into the sky. "OH MY GOD! YAYA!"

Utau turned so fast to look, that she almost did a three sixty, but stopped herself before she did so. She tensed for a few minutes, watching as the ambulance putting Yaya on the white medical bed and rushing her to their car, about to drive off. She bolted for the car, running as fast as she could, trying to stop it, but it was too late for her.

Or so she thought, she heard someone shout really loud. Loud enough to stop them, letting Utau get into the car and they drove off, leaving everyone else there confused, and shocked. Amu looked over at Kukai, the voice that stopped the vehicle. "That was a good thing you did, you know."

Kukai nodded slowly. "Did Tadase go too?"

Amu looked around for a few minutes, before nodding. "I'm pretty sure that he did." She said, then sighed, sitting down on the sidewalk. Kukai walked over, sitting down next to her and sighed loudly. He put his head in hands, and tried to think what he was supposed to do next.

"And when I thought life was going to get better.." Kukai mumbled, almost so quietly that Amu couldn't hear him.

"Ain't that the truth.." Amu replied to him, she sighed, looking up into the sky. "Sometimes I wish that we never have gained these problems with our selves.." She said, to the sky. "Then maybe, this would have never happened."

Kukai lifted his head at looked at Amu. "We were thinking then, we didn't know what it was going to do to us."

"Yeah, but.." Amu said, looking down at the tar. "We had influences to tell us no."

"Well, you might have." Kukai said to her. "But I didn't. And I don't think Utau, Ikuto, Tadase, Yaya, Rima and Nagihiko did either Nagihiko."

Amu gave him one last look before standing up and walking off. Kukai sighed, watching her walk off. He then stood up himself, and started to walk towards the hospital, hoping that he could talk to either Utau or Tadase.

----

The car ride had the awkward silence that Utau often disliked, it was even more awkward when you had medical people in it, AND Tadase, possibly going to be her boyfriend. And not to mention that while they speeded down the road to the hospital, they didn't drive that safe, which could lead to a whole other accident. She closed her eyes slowly, exhaling slowly, trying to keep herself calm and collected. She was worried about Yaya, yes, but she knew that there was possibly other things to worry about right now.

"Hoshina-san?"

Utau opened her eyes and looked at the voice that was talking to her. Tadase had a worried look on his face, and held Yaya's hand with one of his own. "Y- yes?"

"Do you think she's going to be okay?" Tadase asked, giving her the most concerned eyes Utau has ever seen before.

She almost felt guilty being looked at. She then looked at Yaya unsurely, seeing and she just layed there, almost dead like. She glanced back at Tadase, who was still looking at her with those concerned eyes. She opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out of her mouth. She wasn't sure if Yaya was going to make it. She was injured, bleeding badly, and faintly breathing. She looked back at Tadase, she knew that she was going to have to say something to the poor guy.

"I think so," Utau said, and looked away from him. "But I'm not pruely sure that she will be. Lets just hope for the best."

Tadase nodded, looking away from Utau, and back at Yaya, with those concerned eyes once again. Utau sighed slowly, looking towards the front of the vehicle, where the two medical people sat, driving the car into the parking lot. The car came to a sudden stop, the two doctors got out of the front seat. A few seconds later, they opened the back doors, and took Yaya with them, rushing to the medical room. It was a real emergency.

At the same time, Utau and Tadase got out of the can, and tried to chase up with the doctors. But they went a way where no visitors were allowed, making a not so happy Tadase and pissed Utau. Tadase growled at one. "You have to let us through. She's my girlfriend."

"No can do sir." The doctor said.

Utau blinked, one, he kinda just confessed that he likes Yaya and two, he also lied. She had heard from Kukai that he never lies, which made her wonder, are they really dating? Utau then walked past Tadase, looking at the man straight in the eye. "Do you know who I am?"

"Um... No." The doctor said, slightly confused.

Utau huffed, grabbing him by the colar and pushed him against the wall madly. "I am Hoshina Utau, teenage pop-star singer, and you're going to let me, and this boy over there, through. Right. Now." The doctor nodded slowly, opening the door and letting the two of them rush through.

Tadase glanced at Utau, while they both took a left turn down a hallway. "Thank you, Hoshina-san." He said in a quiet voice.

She nodded at him, starting to slow down and looked at a doctor that was rushing by. She took him by the arm and gave them a concerned look. "Where is the girl who was in the car accident?!"

The doctor brushed her hand off of him, gave them a look and spoke quickly. "Come with me." He started to run again, and the two teenagers followed as well. They all rushed into the room, and the doctors was already at work. Tadase was completely worried, often pacing back and forth, taking a glance or two at Yaya often. Utau sat down in a chair, far away from the doctors so she wasn't in the way, and had her cellphone in her hands, staring deeply into it. Though, she did take some often glances at the doctors and Yaya.

Utau's cellphone started to vibrate, so she walked out of the room and answered it. "Kukai?" She asked unsurely.

"Are you okay? You sound worried Utau."

Utau growled. "And you wonder WHY? Yaya is in the fucking hospital Kukai, the hospital!" She shouted in the phone.

There was a long silence on the phone, but Kukai decided to speak up. "Sorry, stupid question."

"You think?!" Utau said madly, tapping her foot, glancing back at the room where Yaya was being operated on. "I... don't think Yaya's going to make it."

"Jeez, what makes you think that?" Kukai asked her through the phone.

Utau stayed quiet for a minute, making sure that Tadase wasn't going to walk out when she was going to speak. "She's barely breathing, she has major injuries, it's such a small chance.." She trailed off, knowing that her eyes were watering up with tears.

"N- no! Don't cry!" Kukai said in a worried tone. "Everything is going to be okay!" Utau waited for him to speak. Waiting for his words that would calm her down, to make something better at that second. "I'm almost there Utau, trust me."

"You sure?" Utau asked, looking at one of the nurses that ran into Yaya's room, with some other doctors not far behind her.

"Yeah, positive." Kukai said in a gentle tone, but it wasn't long until Utau felt bad again. Utau watched the doctors literally shove Tadase out of the room, and watched him pound on the door madly.

Tadase then turned to look at Utau, who was still talking to Kukai on her cellphone, though, they weren't really talking. "Yaya's-"

Utau tensed, she didn't want to hear what he was going to say, though he probably wouldn't be able to say it. "Kukai, I need to go.."

"I'll be there as soon as I-"

"Just go."

"Okay, bye."

"Mmmhmm."

Tadase watched her hang up the phone and her eyes meeting with her, she felt sorry for him. He was most likely loosing the one he loves, and that doesn't happen to everyone. "If Yaya doesn't make it Tadase.."

"Don't say anything like that!" He shouted at her, pointing a finger at her. "I don't need to hear it!"

"T-Tadase.." Utau said softly, slightly scared, slightly shocked. "I was just saying.."

Tadase glared at her. "No, I know what you were saying."

A doctor opened the door of the room where Yaya was, he has sweat pouring down his face. He smiled at the two teenagers. "I got some news for you."

**_I think I just like leaving cliffhangers for every chapter, either that, or I'm just way to lazy to continue the chapter. Gomenasai for the long wait, I'm on vacation right now, so I might update sooner this time. Please review! You get a cookie if you do! :D_**


	11. Please

_**~The Watermelon Drug~**_

_**Parings: Major Kutau, Minor Amuto, Rimahiko, and Tadaya.**_

_**Chapter: 11**_

_**Bonus stuff: **_ほしな 歌唄 (Figure these out and I'll give you a cookie.) 月詠 イクト (相馬 空海

**_WARNING: Sexual Contents is used in most of the chapter. If you do not want to read so, skip to the first time skip. This chapter might bring the story in a M rating. You are warned._**

Utau and Tadase looked at the doctor who smiled slightly at them, standing in the door way, facing them. Tadase glanced at Utau before he walked into the room, worried about if Yaya was going to be okay and all. Utau on the other hand, waited a little bit before walking into the room. She looked at Tadase, who held Yaya's hand firmly, looking at her worried.

"Is she okay?" Utau asked, looking at the doctor who was just smiling at her. He looked away, causing Utau to get nervous. "Is she?"

"Ask your friend over there.." He said, silently walking out of the room.

Utau looked over at Tadase, who slowly looked at Utau. Fear showed in his velvet eyes, that are usually calm and collected. She bit her lip, looking away. "She's dying?"

Tadase looked away, closing his eyes. "...Yes." He said sadly, forcing himself to prevent tears that threatened to fall.

She felt her knees hit the ground, closing her eyes tightly and holding her breath. She did not just hear that her best friend is dying. She couldn't stand hearing that Yaya Yuki, one her of best friends, was close to death. She knew the tears slip down her cheek, hitting the cold, hospital ground. Her life couldn't get any worse.

The room's door opened and a teenage male figure walked into the room. "What's going on in here?"

"Kukai?" Utau asked, looking up. She knew his voice anywhere, she knew how he spoke, calmly. "Did you just get here?"

"Yeah." He asked, then looked at Tadase and Yaya. "Is... she..?"

"Dying?" Utau asked, and waited for him to nod. A few seconds later a nod came. "Yes." She then looked away, swallowing hardly. She still couldn't stand hearing that come.

"Oh." Kukai said, looking away as well. "Well, I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." Utau mumbled, looking away from him. She then started to stand up, facing him. "I think we need to leave Tadase alone for a bit." The two of them looked over at him, as he held her hand tightly, tears still threatening.

"I see that." Kukai said, he then reached his right hand out, and held her left hand. "We shall go then." He winked at her and reached to open the door. She followed, blinking slowly, taking one last look at Yaya.

"Where are we going?" Utau asked, walking down the hallway, glancing at several doctors. Most of then smiled at her, and a few recognized her as the teenage pop-star idol, Hoshina Utau.

"I was thinking to my house." Kukai said, looking at her. "To get you away from everything that is going on, to get your mind off of stuff."

"Oh.." Utau said softly. "You don't have to do that you know."

Kukai smiled, winking. "I know, but I feel like it. Don't worry." He said, and with that, they walked out of the hospital.

"What are we going to do at your house?" She asked, holding his hand tightly. "Talk? Video games? Soccer?"

"I have something in mind." He mumbled, smirking slightly. "I think you'll like it, don't worry."

"That makes me worry." She said, sticking out her tongue at him.

He sighed loudly. "Damn." He then laughed.

Utau looked away, smiling slightly. "So uh, I have a question." She said, glancing at him. "Are we a.... couple?" She mussed, knowing that a dark shade of pink showed on her face.

He looked at her. "Of course." He said, smiling at her. "I love you, and I know that you like me."

"How can you assume such a thing?" She asked, putting her hands on her hips. A feint blush showed, but she stood her ground, staring hard at him.

He smirked, leaning down towards her and looked at her straight in the eye. "Because you love me, you always had." He said, leaning closing to her. "If you don't like me, you wont kiss me back."

"Fine," Utau said, pursing her lips. "I wont."

"Trust me, you will kiss back." He said, lifting his hands and placing them on her face, gently holding it.

"No, I wi-" She started, but never got to finish. His lips met hers soonly after she started to speak. It was a sweet, tender kiss that he was given her, making butterflies fly within her. But she wanted to stand her ground, and not kiss back, what ever it took. She lifted her hands, putting them on his shoulders. That made it even harder to resist, to not kiss back, to take his love. Utau knew that she loved him, but she was stubborn about it, not telling him how she felt.

She knew that she had to push back, because if she didn't know, she wont ever. She started to push hardly on his shoulders, to get him off of her. To stop and try and swap spit with her. But all failed when she opened her mouth slightly, to talk to him, and his tongue found the entrance. And when she thought that she was gonna fight back, her tongue had started a war, without her even meaning too.

She finally pushed him off, trying to fight off a blush that was showing. "You win." She huffed, folding her arms. "Can we just go to your house now?"

"Sure." He said, taking her left hand in his right. "Anything for my girlfriend."

"Shut up." She said, glaring at him. It wasn't often that she lost to someone, and expsially when it was a kiss. "Let's just go." She said, starting to walk. He followed, smiling proudly that he had beaten her at something.

Once arriving at his house, he opened the door with his keys and walked in. He looked back at her, who took her time in. He started to check her out, from the feet up. She wore black converse sneakers, that went up to her ankles, she wore white short shorts that were so short that they barely cover her but. She wore a tight white t-shirt that was low cut and showed most of her breast easily. Her hair was in her usual pig tails, but she wore a pair of dark shaded purple sunglasses, it was hard to see her eyes.

"What?" She mussed, putting a hand on her hip, and lifted a hand and lowered her sunglasses. She was looking hot.

Kukai turned away. "Nothing, nothing at all." He said, scratching his head slightly.

She sighed. "Sure, whatever." She then walked passed him. She then stopped at the kitchen doorway, and looked back at him, eyebrows raised. "What are we going to do?"

"Well, I'll show you." He said, taking her hand and walking down a hallway with her. He kept on glancing at her, seeing what she was doing. But she was just casually walking, looking around the hallway. He then opened a door and walked in. "This is my room."

She took off her sun glasses and looked around. She walked inside, examining a few things. She then sat down on his bed, taking off her shoes and flingedthem with her feet to the other side of the room. She seemed comfortable. "Well, it's nice. I'll give you that." She mumbled, looking at him.

"Thanks." Kukai said, walking into the room and took of his shoes. He then sat down next to her, trying to think what to say next to her. "Video games?"

Utau looked at the t.v, shrugging. "I'm not into the video games." She said, and then turned to face him, putting her hand on his. "How about something else?"

Kukai smirked, pushing her down onto the bed and made her lay down. He then got on top of her. "Do you know what I am thinking?"

Utau licked her lips, tilted her head. "What are you thinking?" She asked, holding his face. "Is it something perverted?"

"Well.. yeah." Kukai smirked, his hands by her head, supporting him up. "But I'm not so sure your ready, idol."

Utau's face was showing a dark shade of pink. "Y- you mean... _that_?" She looked away, she had never thought about doing such a thing yet. She had preferred to be a virgin for as long as she could.

"Your not ready?" He asked, leaning towards her and kissing her neck. He heared her moan slightly, liking what she was getting. "Well, I can wait.."

She lifted her hands and placed them on his neck. She looked him hard in the eyes, thinking, but it wasn't long before she speaked. "I trust you." She whispered, and kissed his shoulder. "I want you."

"Good." He said, kissing her tenderly on the lips. "Because I want you too." He then started to kiss her more, tenderly, and lovingly. He touched her body all around, wanting her so bad. She had started to work at his shirt, trying to unbutton it while kissing him. One button after another, and the kissing became more intense, more serious. She never knew how in love- okay, she knew how in love she was with him. How could she _not_? He was hot, a very nice six pack, good biceps, and really nice legs. And not to mention a cute but.

She finished unbuttoning his shirt and her hands found his chest, feeling it. Touching him all over, wanting him. He pulled away from her, smirking wisely as he sat up a little and took off his shirt. Utau stared at his abs, they were better looking then she had thought. But, she was too into kissing him, she sat up a little as well, and started to kiss him once again, needing his love. He moaned slightly, he never thought kissing her could be so good.

Kukai's hands reached her hips, and his hands went under her shirt, about to pull it up and over her head, to see her true beauty. But kissing her was one of the things in the way. Other then her hips moving sometimes, or her arms moving so her hands could touch him. It was going to be a little bit more difficult to remove the tight shirt off of her.

"Kukai.." She moaned tilting her head back, letting him touch her body. His hands got underneath, pulling her shirt up as she moaned in slight pleasure. He finally pulled it over her head and looked at her, looking at her breast with full interest. "You pervert." She whispered, smiling largely.

"I know I am." He said, winking at her and kissed her again, very tenderly on the lips. She took his hands and placed them on her breast, blushing as she did so. Kukai moaned, feeling them.

While Kukai was fully interested in that, she had began to move on. She had put her hands by his waist, and moved them to his crotch, and tugged at his zipper. He grinned and laughed, his hands leaving her breast and went to his crotch. He unzipped the pants and pushed them off of himself, watching her smirk in amusement.

Utau licked her lips and slide down the bed a little and kissed his stomach for a brief second before her hands started to feel around the lower part of his body, where she was amused by. She pulled at his boxers for him to take them off, put he grabbed her hands and made her look up.

"If you want that," He whispered, smirking at her. "The bootie shorts have to go."

Her face showed a dark shade of pink, but she nodded and her hands went to her hips. Slowly taking off her shorts, making him become anxious. He couldn't wait any more, and he started to help her take off the shorts, but she slapped his hands away, when they were at mid thigh, and smirked at him. "Wait." She told him, looking at him dead in the eye. She then continued to remove the shorts, as they went pass her knee's, smirking at him. As soon as they were off, she waited to see what he was going to do next.

"Okay." He said, smirking at her. "Have fun."

She pulled herself up towards him, looking at him seriously in the eyes. "I plan to." She whispered in his ear.

_**(A/N Sorry, but I'm cutting if off there.)**_

--

"Where is Utau?" Amu asked, her hands on her hips, standing outside Yaya's hospital room. She glanced at Rima. "Where could she be?" She hissed madly.

Rima shrugged, looking away from Amu. "How would I kno-"

Tadase walked out of the room and looked at Amu. "If your looking for Utau, she went with Kukai somewhere. They walked out of here hand and hand."

"Why would she just leave like that?" Amu asked frustrated, folding her arms angrily.

"Well, this is Utau were talking about." Rima commented. "She probably doesn't want to think about it."

Tadase nodded slowly. "She wasn't taking it so well." He mumbled, glancing back at the door. The others did the same. "I don't think she wants to see her friend... die."

Amu looked at Tadase, who's tears were threatening to fall once again. "Are you okay?" She asked, giving him a concerned look.

He shook his head and walked off. While he walked off, Rima then turned to face the door. "Amu." She said silently. "Go get Utau."

"Okay Rima-chan." Amu said, taking out her cell phone and started to text her. A few minutes later she looked up at Rima, sighing slightly. "She said she's busy."

"Doing what?" Rima asked, folding her arms.

Amu shrugged. "I don't know." She mumbled, looking away.

"Get her." Rima said, staring her hard in the eye madly. "Now."

"O.. okay Rima-chan." Amu mumbled and turned around. She then walked off, mumbling something to herself as she continued to walk.

--

"Utau?" Amu called, walking into the boy's house. In a response, she got dead silence. She sighed and continued to walk around until she came to a stop by a door which she seemed was suspicious. "Maybe she's in here.." She mumbled and put her hand on the door knob. She then started to open the door, peeking in to see what was going on.

Her eyes widened, staring in shock at the sight that she was seeing. She couldn't believe her eyes that her best friend, in another guy's bed.

"Utau?!" Amu said loudly, waiting for her friends response.

She sat up, pulling the blankets up and stared in shock at Amu. Her face showed a dark shade of pink. "W-.. what are you doing here?" She asked.

"My question is, what did you do?" Amu asked, putting her hands on her hips and looked at her madly. "You know that Yaya is dying, and you just leave and go have sex with Kukai?"

"Hey hey," Kukai mumbled, sitting up tiredly. He had a tied look in his eyes. "It was my idea, so she could get her mind off of things. Don't blame her."

"So you wanted to have sex with her?" Amu asked, staring in disbelief. "You think that will get her mind off of Yaya dying?"

"Well.. I... uh.." Kukai mumbled, looking away, trying to think of something to say.

Utau sighed. "Alright, I'll get dressed." She said, glancing at Kukai. "And I'll go back to the hospital with you to see Yaya."

Amu sighed. "Fine," She said, huffing loudly. "Get dressed and let's go." She said, closing the door behind her.

A few minutes later Utau walked out of the room dressed, she looked away from Amu guiltily. "Please don't tell anyone Amu." She mumbled, blushing slightly. "I know you want to, but I can't let anyone know. Besides, we have to worry about Yaya, not me."

"Why shouldn't I Utau?" She asked, giving her a dirty look as they walked outside the house. "This is serious stuff Utau!" She scolded, pointing a finger at her. "Do you know what could happen?"

"I know what can happen Amu," Utau said, folding her arms. "I'm not stupid." She told her. "Anyways... How's Yay-"

"Don't try and change the subject." Amu said, sighing slightly. "I just never knew that you would do such a thing Utau. I always thought as you a better person."

"So you calling me a-"

"No." Amu said. "Just.. forget it. I didn't think that you would do such a thing at age 17."

Utau blushed, looking away. "Hey, at least the guy I like isn't a pedo." She said, grinning as she did so.

"I do _**NOT**_like Ikuto." Amu said, folding her arms and looked away.

Utau started to laugh. "You should see the blush on your face right now Amu."

"S.. Shut up!" Amu said, sending death glares at her. "Now, I've heard that Yaya might have a few days left. Better tell her your last goodbyes soon."

The happy look in Utau's eyes saddened. "Oh," She mumbled, looking away. "Is that why you came and got me?"

"Actually, Rima wanted you to be there." Amu said, shrugging her shoulders. "But I have no clue why."

"Oh." Utau said, looking back at Amu. "Well, were almost there."

Amu nodded. "Right." She said, folding her arms. "What are you going to say to her?"

Utau looked away. "I'm not so sure." She said, biting her lower lip. "But I know I'll say something." She then smiled at Amu. "Come on, here here now."

**_--_**

**_Oh my... This took forever to write. (The longest part to write was the Utau and Kukai part. X_X) And I wrote it during school too, so.. Yeah._**

**_Do YOU think that Yaya'sgoing to survive? Is she going to die? What about Nagihiko and Rima? (Why do I always forget about those two? xD) Ikuto? Any idea's what might happen next?_**

**_Well, you can say all you want, in the review! :3_**


	12. Departure

_**~The Watermelon Drug~**_

_**Parings: Major Kutau, Minor Amuto, Rimahiko, and Tadaya**_

_**Chapter 12:**_

Utau walked down the hallway and looked at Rima guiltily, biting her lower lip. "Sorry Rima-chan."

Rima gave Utau a dark look. "Why did you leave?" She asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"I had to go somewhere with someone.."

"You didn't _have_ to Utau, you chose to go with that Kukai guy." Rima commented, pointing at finger at her.

"Actually, she-" Amu stopped talking when Utau gave her a death glare. She had a feeling that Utau didn't want Rima to know what she did with Kukai. She knew that she didn't want Amu herself to know. "Had to... get something from the store!"

"What did you get?" Rima asked, curiously looking at Utau.

Utau remained silent, looking away from Rima. "Gum."

"Oh." She said, then extended her hand. "Can I have a piece?"

Utau then made it look like she was checking her pockets, she then made a angry face. "It dropped out of my pockets."

"Makes sense," Rima said, looking at her shorts. "The pockets are pretty small."

Utau laughed nervously. "Yeah." She said, looking away, at the room where Yaya was. "I'm.. going in to see her."

"She's awake right now." Tadase commented, looking at Utau with reassuring eyes.

Utau nodded and walked into the room, as soon as she did, Yaya's eyes made their way to Utau. "Hey Yaya... You feeling okay?" She asked, walking to a seat next to the bed and looked at her worried.

Yaya smiled weakly at Utau, looking at her. A sadden look was in her eyes. "Utau-chan," she said quietly. "You're here."

"Of course," Utau said, rubbing her tired eyes.

Yaya blinked slowly. "You seem stressed.." She whispered to her. "Is it because of me?"

"Huh?" Utau asked, looking at her concerned. "No, no." She said, looking away. "It's just... well, things."

"What kind of things?" Yaya mussed silently, looking at Utau. "Boys? Friends?"

Utau laughed slightly. "You always want to know what's new, don't you?"

"Yep." She said, winking slowly at her. "Yaya-chan likes to know all."

"Of course you do." Utau commented, smiling at her.

Yaya attempted to shift her weight, but it hurt her too much to do so. Utau watched her, biting her lower lip, hoping that Yaya wouldn't get any more hurt then she was. "Utau-chan," Yaya said, turning her head back at her.

"Yeah?" Utau asked, taking a small breath.

"I know I'm not going to make it, so I want to know something from you." Yaya said, taking several small breaks between a couple words.

Utau looked at her, a confused look showed on her face. "What do you want to know Yaya?"

"Well," Yaya said, looking away. "I heard that you left here early today.. with Kukai was it?"

"Um.. Yeah." Utau said, looking away guiltily. "Why so?"

"What did you do?" She asked, she sounded concerned.

Utau looked at Yaya and she bit her lower lip. "Why do you want to kn-

"Were friends, right?" She asked. "Don't friends tell each other everything?"

"Well, yeah.." Utau mumbled, she then looked at the ground. "But It's a really secret thing."

"Utau-chan.." Yaya said, looking at her with a pleading look in her eyes. "Please, tell me."

Utau let out a breath, looking at Yaya. "I.." She paused, she didn't really want anyone to know what she had done. "I did it Yaya."

"It? What's it?" Yaya mussed, frowning slightly because she didn't know what _it_ was.

Utau looked away from her, taking a long breath before speaking. "It is sex Yaya." Utau felt her face warm up, and she looked away guiltily, knowing that Yaya would be mad. She could understand why though, if she was dying, she wouldn't want her friends having sex with their boyfriends.

"You...." Yaya mumbled, looking away from Utau. "Had sex with that Kukai kid?"

Utau remained silent, biting her lower lip. "Yes." She said, looking back at Yaya. She watched her scrunch up her face, and a small smile appeared on her lips. And she started to laugh. "W-.. Why are you laughing?"

"I find it funny that you're growing up." Yaya said between giggles.

"How is it funny?" Utau asked, putting her hands on her hips and gave her a dark look. "Sex isn't something to laugh about."

"I know," Yaya said, still giggling. "But I think my baby character makes me laugh."

Utau smiled, and started to giggle as well. She couldn't remember the last time she laughed like this, shared secrets with another girl and giggled until she couldn't breathe. It must have been a good four years. "I can't believe were laughing about such a thing!" She said between giggles.

"I missed giggling like this Utau, it reminds me of the old days, when there was no problem." Yaya said, finally stopping her giggling.

"... Yeah." Utau said, rubbing her eyes again tiredly.

Yaya smirked. "That's the reason why you're tired, isn't it Utau-chan?"

"You got me, red handed." Utau said, raising her hands up in the air. "But you can't tell anyone Yaya-chan, this is top secret stuff here."

"Don't worry," Yaya said, winking slightly at her. "Us cops keep this stuff top secret." She then smiled at her, a hand coming to her lips and pretended that she locked her lips like a zipper. She then threw the imaginary key away.

"Yaya-chan..." Utau mumbled, swallowing hardly. "I want to tell you something.. before you might die."

"Well," Yaya said, looking at her. "Tell me."

Utau looked away taking a deep breath, and began to speak. "I hope you know I tried my best to make sure that nothing ever happened to you." She said. "I never wanted you, Amu, or Rima hurt in any kind of way. I've always wanted to keep you guys protected, like be a older sister. But apparently, I've failed at doing so."

"Utau-chan..." Yaya mumbled, eye's having tears threatening to come.

"I've never thought that you, out of all people, would get a car crash, and might die." Utau continued. "I kinda figured that it would be Amu, or Me."

"You need to know something Utau." Yaya said, causing her to stop her rant. "Because of me.. you know.. smoking.... I have cancer."

"C-... Cancer?" She asked, her eyes widening, tears threatening to fall. "W-.. Why didn't you tell me? Or Amu and Rima? Aren't friends supposed to tell each other everything?"

"I just got told recently Utau-chan, I'm sorry."

Utau looked away, sighing slightly and bit her lower lip. "Yaya-chan, you are a great friend, I really wish that this never happen."

"I know," Yaya said, taking a deep breath. "I kinda wish that I never went out driving to get cigarettes."

"You would have never known that you would have gotten in a car accident Yaya." Utau told her, smiling slightly. "So don't blame yourself."

"O.... okay Utau-ch-....." And she didn't get to finish, her eyes closed, and her breaths became shorter and shorter.

Utau's eyes widened. "Yaya?" She asked, standing up and looked at her worried. She then used her hands to grab the younger girl's shoulders. "Yaya! Wake up!" She said scared, shaking her back and forth scared, wanting the girl to wake up. She then turned around worriedly. "Doctor!" She shouted. "Doctor!"

Then, as if they heard her, many doctors ran into the room and started to work on her. They then pushed Utau out of the room, telling her that Yaya would be okay. Utau looked at Amu, Rima, and Tadase.

"What's going on?" Amu asked, looking at Utau worried.

Utau looked away from her, taking a deep breath. "I'm not so sure."

"Sorry were late.." A male voice mumbled, walking up to the three girls. Ikuto and Nagihiko looked at them, as the three girls started to freak out, they sighed slightly. Ikuto took his hands out of his pockets and wrapped his arms around Amu, holding her tightly and whispering in her ear.

"Everything is going to be okay." He said smoothly, holding her tightly. Amu let out a breath, looking up at him concerned. She blinked slowly, and she nodded.

Nagihiko looked at Rima, who was talking to Utau about something. She then turned to look at Nagihiko, giving him a stern look, trying to stay strong. "Do you need a hug Rima-chan?"

"No. I do not need a hug." Rima said, folding her arms and giving him a madden look. A few seconds later, she ran up to him and hugged him tightly. Nagihiko felt his shirt become moist, and he had put his arms around her.

Utau sighed slightly, turning around and looked at one of the doctors. "Is.. she?"

He looked at her, a small frown was showing on his face. "I'm sorry, Miss. Hoshina." He said, blinking twice before speaking again. "But Miss. Yuiki is dead."

Utau stared at him, she couldn't believe that her friend had just died. She didn't even get to say goodbye to her, and now, she's dead. She growled, turning around and looking at Rima, Nagihiko, Amu and Ikuto. "Guys.." She said silently, swallowing. "Yaya's dead."

~~~~_** A Week later.**_

Though it was hard to watch Yaya go, the three girls (and the boys) were standing in the cemetery. All of them had dressed up in fine clothing, and were watching as the priest was saying some last words to Yaya. Ikuto had his arms around Amu firmly, making sure that she wouldn't break down into tears. Rima and Nagihiko stood off to the side, watching from a different point of view of Amu and Ikuto. Tadase had been standing in the front, staring at Yaya's corpse, eyes full of tears. Utau had gotten their a little late, and so had Kukai, so they had missed most of the talk that the priest had given.

"And so, is there any last words that you would like to give to Miss. Yuiki?" The priest asked, looking up at everyone.

Tadase looked at him, and then at Yaya. "I love you."

"You were a great friend.." Both Amu and Rima mumbled, wiping tears away.

Kukai looked at Utau, who remained silent, biting her lower lip. She glanced at him once, she was worried, and obviously, something was bothering her. "The cop lost." She mumbled very quietly, so quiet that Kukai barely even heard her.

"The cop?" Kukai asked, looking at her confused. "What does that mean?"

She looked at him. "It's something that's between me and Yaya." She said quietly, looking back at Yaya's corpse.

Kukai nodded slowly, looking away from her. He wasn't sure why we was honestly there, he didn't care that much for Yaya. Nor did he really know her, all he knew that Tadase loved her and Utau and the other girls were her friend.

Yaya's corpse was buried under ground, and the three teenage girls looked away. Kukai grasped Utau's hand and made sure that she was going to be okay. Ikuto held Amu tightly in his arms, and well, Nagihiko stayed by Rima's side the whole entire time.


	13. Emerge MORE Problems

_**~The Watermelon Drug~**_

_**Parings: Major Kutau, Minor Amuto, Rimahiko and Tadaya.**_

_**Chapter: 13 (BTW, it's about another week later)**_

Utau moaned loudly, pushing her blankets off of her and opened her eyes slowly. Blinking slowly, she turned onto her other side. She pouted, moving her head down and biting her lower lip. She was unsure why she wasn't feeling that good, she brought her hands to her stomach. She then turned to lie on her back, staring up at the ceiling. "Maybe I'm sick." She grumbled to herself, exhaling loudly. She then turned her head to look at her window. "But there's no sickness going around." She mumbled, looking back up at the ceiling bored.

Her stomach continued to be weird for another whole ten minutes, making her toss and turn. It wasn't letting her get the sleep that she wanted. But she felt a certain bad feeling in her stomach, she sat up quickly. She then rushed for her door, running past Rima, and into the bathroom. Rima blinked twice. "Utau..? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" Her voice called from the bathroom, though it didn't sound like she was fine. "I just had to go to the bathroom."

"Mmhmmm, sure." Rima said, standing by the door, curious of why she rushed past her to the bathroom. "You gonna be out of there soon?" She asked. "I have to take a shower, then meet up with Nagihiko."

Rima knew that from the other side of the door, Utau had to be grinning. "Give me a minute." She replied. Rima could hear Utau stand up, and turned the water on. Rima was assuming that she was washing her hands. The water turned off and Utau opened the door and looked at Rima. She smiled slightly and walked away from her. "Have fun with Nagihiko." She said.

Rima looked back at her. "Huh?.. Oh, thanks?" She questioned, walking into the bathroom and continued for her shower routine.

Utau walked downstairs and looked at Amu, who was cooking breakfast. Amu gave her a friendly smile and held out the pan towards her. "Scramble eggs?" She asked.

Utau looked at the eggs very disgustedly. It wasn't because Amu was a bad cook, because Amu was a excellent cook, it was because eggs didn't look appealing to her. "..I'm good Amu.." She said, walking past her to the counter, looking for something through the counters. "Would you happen to know where the ibeprofan is?" She asked Amu, glancing at her several times. But when she saw Amu shake her head, she moaned loudly and sat down in a kitchen chair.

"You feeling okay?" Amu asked, walking over and putting the side of her hand against her forehead, checking to see if she had a temperature. "Doesn't seem like it."

"I don't get why I feel sick though." Utau mumbled, starting to play with her hair, glancing at Amu who continued to cook. "There's no sickness going around, right?"

"Yeah." Amu replied, putting two slices of bread in the toaster. "Have you felt like this yesterday?"

"No." Utau said, putting her head down on the table. "Not at all."

"Hey," Amu said, walking over to her and sat down in the chair next to her. "I'll get some medicine from upstairs once Rima-chan is done with her shower."

"Do you know where she's going with Nagihiko?" Utau mussed, lifting her head a little bit to look at Amu.

"No clue." And after Amu said that, Utau dropped her head again. "Have you been thinking how you could have been sick?" Amu asked, standing up and retrieving her toast that had just popped up.

"Not really." Utau mumbled, shifting her position in her seat. She then spoke again. "I haven't been outside lately, nor have I done anything that could have gotten me sick."

"Weird." Amu said, sitting down again with eggs and toast on her plate. She than began to eat her breakfast carefully, chewing and swallowing. After ten or so minutes, Rima had walked into the kitchen and smiled briefly at the two of them.

"I'll be back later you guys." Rima said, picking her coat up from a chair and headed for the door.

"Bye Rima-chan," Amu said, glancing at Utau who didn't seem like she was going to say anything thing. "And Utau mentally says bye." She said as well.

"Kinda figured." Rima said, opening the door and looked back. "Bye." She said, closing the door and walked off.

Utau slowly lifted her head, looking at Amu. "Medicine?" She mussed, a pleading look in her eyes.

Amu sighed, taking her last bite of food and stood up, not shortly after, even though it didn't seem like she wanted too, Utau stood up as well and followed Amu upstairs and into the bathroom. Amu then began to look around for a medicine that she could take. "It doesn't look like there is anything that you can take." Amu said, looking back at Utau, who had decided to sit down on the floor, her head rested against the wall.

"You have to be kidding me." Utau mumbled, looking at her madly. "Why don't we have any fricken medicine in this household?"

"Well," Amu said, looking away. "I'm not so sure."

Utau pouted and folded her arms, but it wasn't long until she had taken out her cell phone and began to call someone to get her some medicine. Ten minutes later, Kukai and Ikuto walked into the house, and followed Amu up into the bathroom. Kukai kneeled down to her and handed her two ibeprofans. "Here." He said, smiling at her.

Utau took the two ibeprofans from him and plopped them in her mouth, shortly after she swallowed. She looked at the rest of them who watched her swallow. She blinked and looked away, feeling the awkwardness rise within her. "Thanks guys." She said, and slowly stood up. Kukai helped her up, because he knew that she wasn't that strong; he could just tell those kind of things.

Kukai then helped her to her room, also taking a look around to see what it looked like. The walls were a shade of purple that was un-nameable to Kukai, and the carpet was a darker shade of white, if that was even possible. Her bed was set against a wall which was across the room from where the door was. She had a desk in one corner, and a television in another. Dirty clothes were piled in a hamper, while her clean clothes were put away in her dresser. Her shades for her windows were open and sunlight filled the room. "Here." He said, helping her down onto her bed. She laid down lazily, pulling the covers up and moaning.

"I hate being sick." She said to him, shifting her body position to look at him. "Do you hate being sick?"

"Well, yeah." He replied, but then grinned. "But I never really get sick."

Utau glared at him. "Lucky."

He winked at her, and then stood up. "Well, I have soccer practice that I have to go to." He said, looking at her as she frowned slightly. "I'll see you later."

"Okay.." She said, turning away from him and huffed slightly. She heard him close the door and walk down the stairs. She brought her blanket up, so that it almost covered her head. She had an idea why she was 'sick', and she wasn't happy about it.

---

"Nagihiko?" Rima asked, putting her hands on her hips, watching him walk out of the house, and smiled at her sweetly. "What took you so long?"

"Sorry Rima-chan." He replied, walking down the few steps to her. "But I took too long in the shower."

"Oh," Rima said, narrowing her eyes. "I see."

Nagihiko looked away awkwardly, but then spoke calmly. "So, let's get going then." And with that said, he had walked to his car, and opened the passenger door for Rima, waiting for her to get in.

Rima walked up to the car and looked at it first, then at Nagihiko, who seemed a little pale at the time being. "Something wrong?" She mussed, taking a step into the car.

"Nothing is wrong Rima-chan." Nagihiko said, closing the car door for her and getting in at the drivers seat. Once in the seat, he buckled up and turned the car on. "Ready to-"

"Obviously, something is wrong." Rima noted, looking at him suspiciously. "There's something you're not telling me."

Nagihiko sighed, and looked at her. "Trust me Rima-chan," He said, winking at her as he did. "I would tell you if something was wrong." He said, and backed up out of the driveway and started to drive down the road.

"Are you sure about that?" Rima asked, looking out the window which she had put down. "Because it sure doesn't seem like it."

Nagihiko stopped at a red light that the traffic light had given him, and looked back at Rima. "I am absolutely sure Rima-chan." Nagihiko said, taking a left turn and glanced at Rima. "Were almost there."

"It's almost not worth the car ride." Rima mumbled, folding her arms across her chest.

"Heh.." Nagihiko mumbled, continuing to drive. Once he had gotten into the parking lot, and he parked his car in a parking spot. Once done, he looked at Rima. "Ready to go in?" He asked.

"I suppose." Rima said, unbuckling and opening the door and got out of the car. Shortly after, Nagihiko had done the same thing. Rima waited for him at the door and smiled weakly at him. "Okay."

"Yeah." Nagihiko said. And with that, they had walked into the amusement park happily, hoping to ride some fun rides.

----

Ikuto looked to the left twice before sneaking up the stairs, he was determined to get in Amu's room without anyone knowing. But, of course, Utau had decided to sit down at the kitchen table and make sure that Ikuto _didn't_ get upstairs.

"Ikuto," Utau grumbled. "I can see you."

"Shit." He said, glaring at her. "Shouldn't you be laying down or something? Aren't you sick?"

"So?" She mussed, continuing to look at him. "Amu told me to make sure that you don't come upstairs and into her room."

"What if you get really sick?" Ikuto asked, taking another step towards the stairs. He smirked, determining how sick she seemed, there was no chance that she could rush to him and stop him.

Utau narrowed her eyes. "I'm as sick as I can get." She said, standing up. "And you are _not_ going upstairs."

Ikuto took another step towards the stairs. "Make me."

"I will Ikuto." Utau growled, taking another step towards him. Ikuto grinned with amusement, taking a step up the stairs. "Ikuto." She warned, taking two more steps.

"Utau." He replied, smirking.

"Ikuto." She said, this time, however, more angrily.

"Utau."

"No!" She shouted, and sprinted towards him. Ikuto grinned again, rushing up the stairs and hopefully away from Utau. But she followed, angrily, and cornered him upstairs. "Okay Ikuto, give up."

"You know.." Ikuto said, folding his arms. "You shouldn't run when you are sick."

Utau put her hands on her hips and gave him a dark look. "I don't care." She replied. "A little running isn't going to hurt."

"Are you sure?" He snickered.

"Shut up Ikuto." She growled, and grabbed his wrist and started walking down the hallway. "I am sending you home Ikuto."

"You wouldn't do that to your older brother... would you?" He asked, pouting as he did so.

"I would." Utau replied and she opened the front door, then looked at him. "Out." She growled. "Now."

"Utau..." Ikuto pleaded, trying to get his wrist free from her iron grip. But with all of his might, he still failed to get her to let go. "You kinda need to let go if you want me to leave Utau."

"I'll let go when you walked outside the door Ikuto."

"Fine." Ikuto grumbled, walking to the door and waited for Utau's grip to release. As soon as it did, he grinned slightly and sprinted inside once again, rushing up the stairs and towards Amu's room.

Utau growled loudly and shouted. "Ikuto! You get back here _now_!"

"Sorry sis, but I really want to see Amu-koi." Ikuto replied.

"_Pedophile _!" She shouted back.

"So?" Was Ikuto's answer. "I'll see you later Sis,"

And with that, silence was then born as Utau stood at the door, staring at the stairs angrily. Huffing loudly, she closed the door and then turned around and went back to the kitchen. She sat down in the chair, and she then slammed her head down on the table and moaned loudly.

"...Fuck."

----

"That was fun, wasn't it Rima-Chan?" Nagihiko asked as the two of the exited the amusement park.

"I suppose." Rima replied. But in the inside, she was thrilled from excitement from the time that she had with Nagihiko. She never knew being with him could be so entertaining, she liked that about him.

"Ready to go home?" Nagihiko asked, smiling at her.

Rima nodded slowly, walking to his car. She waited for him to come, as he walked casually to his side of the car. Once he opened the door, she also got into the car and sat down in the seat. Nagihiko put the keys in the injection, glancing quickly at Rima and turned the key. Once the car turned on, he back up out of his parking spot and started to drive.

"So.." Nagihiko trailed off, keeping his eyes on the road. "Did you have a good time?"

Rima nodded slowly, but she then remembered that Nagihiko was keeping his eyes on the road. "Yes." She said quietly, looking out the window.

"That's good." Nagihiko said, smiling as well. "Really good."

"Er... yeah." Rima replied, resting her head on her hand, continuing to look out the window. A silence filled the car for a good ten minutes. That was, until however, they had arrived at the girl's house and he parked the car.

"See you soon?" Nagihiko asked as Rima opened the car door.

Rima looked back at him and gave him a feint smile. "Yeah." She replied, closing the car door and walking up the front steps. Once she was inside, Nagihiko pulled out of the driveway and drove back to his house.

"I'm home." Nagihiko called, walking into the house casually. He glanced at Tadase, who was sitting on the couch watching television silently. Nagihiko sighed and smiled at him. "Hey Tadase."

Tadase looked at him and mouth 'hi', once he had, he had looked right back at the television. But when Nagihiko decided to say something else to him, someone had burst running into the room. "Guess whose going to Brazil in a few weeks!?"

Nagihiko and Tadase both looked at Kukai. "You?" Nagihiko muttered, watching Kukai grin with amusement. "How?"

"My soccer team is going to Brazil for a year or two!" Kukai said, happily plopping down on the couch and put his arm around Tadase's shoulder. "I'm so happy!"

"Congrats?" Tadase said so silently, that it was barely even heard.

Kukai grinned, looking at Tadase. "Well, I'm gonna go pack some things up."

"Okay Kukai." Nagihiko said, watching Kukai run back out of the room quickly. "Well.. that was interesting." Nagihiko mumbled, noticing that Tadase had also left the room. Nagihiko stood up and walked to the bathroom. "Here goes lunch."

And with that, whatever he had eaten for lunch, had come up and ended in the toilet. But after doing so, nausea took over, and his eyes closed slowly.

And his breaths became short.

_**I'm sooooo sorry I take forever to update! (This chapter has been done forever now.. xD) I'm just a very lazy person, But I swear that I am working on the next chapter and I plan to update it sooner then it took me to update this chapter. 8D**_

_**What kind of sickness does Utau have?**_

_**Why didn't Amu want Ikuto in her room?**_

_**What about Nagihiko?**_

_**These are good questions.. to ask in a review! So get to it! xDD  
**_


	14. Truths

_**~The Watermelon Drug~**_

_**Parings: Major Kutau, Minor Amuto, Rimahiko and Tadaya.**_

_**Chapter: 14**_

If it wasn't for Ikuto, Nagihiko probably would haven't been noticed in the bathroom for another whole three hours. Luckily for Nagihiko, Ikuto had just gotten home; not only that, but he had to go the bathroom. So, walking into the bathroom, he finds a passed out Nagihiko.

"Oh shit," Ikuto grumbled, turning around and opening the bathroom door. "Kukai! Tadase!"

"What?" Kukai's voice called back to him, it sounded rushed.

"Nagihiko passed out!" Ikuto yelled back to him.

Ikuto could hear Kukai rushing down the hall, and to the bathroom door. He looked at Ikuto, and tried to look back at Nagihiko, but Ikuto stood in the way. "How?"

"I'm guessing it's because he was puking again." Ikuto grumbled, finally moving out of the way so Kukai could walk into the bathroom to see.

Kukai frowned, looking at the passed out Nagihiko. "Really? Man, I thought he stopped all of this puking crap."

"Apparently not." Ikuto replied, lifting Nagihiko by his armpits. He pulled Nagihiko out onto the couch and turned to look at Kukai. "You want to call the ambulance?"

Kukai nodded slowly, rushing off to the phone as Tadase walked into the room and saw a glance at Nagihiko, as soon as he did, he closed his eyes; remembering Yaya. Ikuto sighed, he wasn't understanding why everything bad was happening in such short periods of time.

Kukai came back with his cell phone in his hand and closed it as soon as he sat down, his hands then went to his head, fingerings rushing though his red-brown hair. "They said they will be here as soon as possible." He mumbled to them, lifting his head slightly to look at them. "Why is everything so bad lately?"

Tadase gave him a look as he let Ikuto speak. "What do you mean?"

Kukai stood up, extending a hand towards Nagihiko. "He passed out from puking too much, Yaya died in a car accident, Utau's sick, Tadase is depressed. What else could fucking happen?"

"Just because Utau is sick doesn't mean that's wrong." Tadase commented, watching Kukai give him a look.

"Yeah?" Kukai asked, standing up and faced him. "What if she has H1N1 or something?"

"She'll be fine Kukai," Tadase replied to him, a stern look in his eyes. "I know you care about her Kukai, but she will be fine."

"Tadase is right," Ikuto said, putting himself into the conversation. He watched Kukai's eyes shift over to him, a madden look showed on his face. "I know my sister Kukai, She fights sickness well. Trust me."

"But..." Kukai mumbled, looking away; thoughts collecting in his mind about two weeks ago. What they had done, could that be the reason? Kukai shook his head, trying to get the thoughts out of his head. "What if...?"

"What if what?" Ikuto asked in a stern voice, his eyes narrowing at Kukai.

Kukai looked up at Ikuto, his eyes widening. He had almost forgotten that Ikuto was Utau's older sister, telling him that he had sex with his younger sister; could lead to hatred. "Nothing." Kukai said, exhaling slowly and relaxing his shoulders.

"Alright," Ikuto said, folding his arms and sitting down next to Nagihiko on the couch. Tadase glanced at him for a second before walking over to the window and opened the curtain, waiting for the ambulance to arrive at the house.

Kukai had put a hand through his hair, walking out of the living room and walked into the kitchen. Taking a seat, he leaned back in the chair, trying to think everything trough. If Yaya didn't die, would he never had sex with Utau? Would Tadase never be depressed?

But what about Nagihiko? He never stopped being bulimic, he had always disposed his food by throwing up. No one had noticed what was becoming of Nagihiko- what if they would have been able to notice it, would he have been okay? Would he be awake right now and laughing with them about guy stuff?

But as he thought about it, the guys never really tried to stop each other problems like the girls had tried to stop each others. They were just too busy trying to stop themselves, that they had 'no time' to realize what was happening with their friends. No idea what was happening around them; just a idea what was happening to them.

And all of a sudden, as if it was on que, the door was burst down as the doctors rushed through the door for Nagihiko. Pushing their way pasted Ikuto and Tadase; they had gotten to Nagihiko, two people lifted him up onto a stretcher. One picked him up by the arms as the other picked him up by the legs.

By this time, Kukai had came back into the room and was watching what was going on. Seeing Nagihiko, a close friend of his, being put onto a stretcher and being pulled away to the ambulance, made him close his eyes. Ikuto glanced at the two doctors who then left the room as soon as possible and headed out the door. Tadase had remained silent, avoiding eye contact with the doctors at all cost. He had some hatred towards the doctors, he had always thought that they could have saved Yaya's life, they had the right stuff to do so, but they were to slow to do it.

Tadase rushed to the door as the doctors got into the ambulance, shouting at the top of his lungs; that he hadn't done much in his life. "Assholes!"

Ikuto and Kukai, stunned to hear so; had came to Tadase. Ikuto had lifted a hand and placed it on Tadase shoulder, watching the ambulance drive away to the hospital. As everything was starting to get better, it was seeming that everything was turning around for the three teenage men.

---

"Utau! Get your lazy ass down here!" Called a sober Amu as she shouted from the stairs at the bottom, hoping Utau to hear her voice.

Utau, on the other hand; wanting the only sleep that was actually getting since she had been what she was thinking, sick. Had moaned angrily and pushed the covers off of her as she opened her eyes. A few minutes later, Utau could hear Amu's voice again, so she forced herself into a sitting position, her eyes gazing at her calender.

Utau closed her eyes, trying not to think about the sickness that she has. But she couldn't let it do, she didn't want to end up in the hospital, or yet; she didn't want to die. Maybe after getting up and going to Amu, she would head to the hospital to see what was wrong with her, before thing got out of hand. Utau forced herself standing, trying to ignore the sickness that she had.

Dressing as quickly as she could, she opened the door and walked to the stairs and looked at Amu. "What?" She asked, her hands on her hips as she narrowed her eyes at Amu.

"Well one, I'm glad you get dressed, and two; it's dinner, get your ass down here and eat." Amu told her, a sturdy finger pointing at Utau. Amu watched Utau take her time down the stairs, a firm grip on the railing as she made her way down the stairs. As soon as she got down the stairs, she looked at Amu. "Well, just so you know.." Amu started, smiling at her as they turned and headed for the kitchen. "You don't look as pale."

Utau nodded slowly, unsure how to respond to what Amu had said to her. The two of them had walked into the kitchen, where Rima already sat in a chair, eating her food silently. Silence then fell around them, wanting to hear Yaya's happy voice as she sat down at the table and always asked (even though she already knew what dinner was) what was for dinner. But they didn't get her happy voice that filled the room, nor did they have her childish behavior either.

Awkwardly sitting down, Utau and Amu started to eat their dinner in silence. The sound of silverware hitting the glass plates, or the sound of the glass cups being placed down on the wood table. Rima looked up at the two of them, who were still silently eating the pasta that Amu had made them.

"So," Rima said, trying to break the awkward silence at the table. "How was your day?"

Amu placed her fork on the table and looked up at Rima, her eyes narrowed. "Ikuto got into my room today," She said, her eyes slowly making their way to Utau; who was looking away guiltily.

"Do you really expect a sick person to be able to stop Ikuto?" Utau mussed, looking back at Amu.

Amu shrugged, poking her fork back into her pasta. "I guess you have a point." She grumbled, trilling spaghetti on her fork and taking a bite out of it. "I wouldn't being able to stop him, sick or not."

"So what happened in there?" Rima asked, her eyes making eye contact with Amu's. "Something we need to know about?"

Amu shifted in her seat, clearly uncomfortable with the question. She looked down at her spaghetti, swallowing. After ten seconds or so, she looked back up at Rima. "We just talked about stuff, things that was going on.. and.. well..." Amu's face suddenly showed a shade of pink on her cheeks, she nervously trilled her fork in the spaghetti. "Well..."

Utau gazed at Amu, swallowing her spaghetti slowly. "Did he kiss you?" Utau mussed, resting her arm on the table, her body facing Amu. She watched Amu's face get pinker then before, Utau shook her head. "My god Amu, that's pedo."

"I.. I can't help it!" Amu said, closing her eyes tightly. "He just comes onto to me!"

"It's alright Amu," Rima told her, taking a bite out of her garlic bread. "Utau's just being paranoid about it."

"Haha," Utau said, sticking her tongue out at Rima, who smiled at her slightly. Utau then looked down at her food, which was half eaten; her stomach was agreeing with her at the moment. Amu then got up from the table, putting up her plate and walking to the sink, placing the plate there.

"Well, I'm heading to my room." She said, winking at the two girls and walking off.

Utau looked back at Rima, she was afraid to speak the words that she wanted to say to her. Rima noticed had noticed and decided to say something. "Is there something you need to tell me Utau?"

Utau looked away, biting her lower lip as she did so. "Well," Utau said, putting her fork down and her eyes slowly made their way back to Rima. "Yes."

"Then what is it?" Rima questioned, taking her last bite of spaghetti. She swallowed shortly after, staring at Utau; waiting for her to speak.

Utau sighed, it was now or never that she was going to tell her anytime soon. "You remember the day that Yaya died?" She asked, her voice getting shaky.

Rima frowned, closing her eyes and not wishing that Utau was bringing Yaya up. "Yes I do," She said, watching Utau shift her position in her seat. "Why are you bringing back the subject of Yaya's death?"

Utau closed her eyes, feeling the nervous-ness within her rise. "You remember how I told you I bought gum?" She asked, her hands were tightly gripping her sweat pants; unsure and nervous if telling Rima was the right thing.

Rima thought for a minute, her eyes still gazing at Utau; until she spoke with disappointment. "You didn't buy gum, did you Utau?"

"No.." Utau said, looking down for about ten seconds before looking back up at Rima. She knew that Rima was already giving her a look of a disappointment. "Instead, I went to the guys house with Kukai."

"And what did you do from there Utau?" Rima asked, putting her hands on her hips, standing up from her chair.

"I..." Utau started, a hand slowly making it's way to her stomach. She then swallowed hardly. "Can I say that we did a lot of moving?" She asked, her face showing a shade of dark pink.

"You.." Rima started, lowering her hands from her hips. "Played Soccer?" She asked her, a questioning look on her face.

Utau shook her head, standing up from her chair and her hand leaving her stomach. "I didn't play soccer! You know that I'm not good at Soccer, and he's a professional at it!" She half whispered, half shouted; not wanting Amu to be concerned about this.

"What in god's heaven are you fucking talking about Utau?" Rima asked, her hands back on her hips. Her eyes were narrowing at Utau, watching her walk over to Rima and give her a look.

Utau lifted her hands and placed them on Rima's shoulders, she seemed a little pale but was standing her ground. "I did it Rima, I had sex with him the day Yaya died."

"You... WHAT?!" Rima asked, taking Utau's hands off of her shoulders and gave her a madden look. She ignored the fact that Utau flinched- tensing at the face that Rima basically shouted. "How could you?! Knowing that your friend was dieing, and you go off having sex!"

Utau felt water coming to eyes, and as she tried to fight it back; she clenched her fists together. "Look, I wasn't the one who thought of doing that! He did! He was the one who asked me if I wanted to do it!"

"You still agreed to it Utau!" Rima said, pointing a finger at her. "You are the one who said it was okay to do that!"

Utau stared at Rima, her eyes were showing a hurt expression. "He was trying to get things off of my mind! Thinking that would get me to stop thinking that everything was going to go downfall!"

"Oh yeah?!" Rima asked, her voice rising with concern-ness. "Do you know what can happens with people do that stuff Utau?!"

"I..." Utau tried, but couldn't say anything.

"They can get fucking pregnant Utau! Pregnant!" Rima shouted at her, causing the whole room to become silent. Utau lifted her hands to her face, to try and not show the tears that were flowing down her face. Soon enough, sniffles filled the room as Utau tried to stop herself from crying. Rima, on the other hand; finally realizes that she completely blew up at Utau- had started to wrap her arms around Utau. "Sorry Utau-chan."

As Rima hugged Utau, she could feel Utau's body shaking; from the short breaths and the crying. Utau had lowered her hands, to reveal her face to Rima. Her tears had to slow down, but still were seen on her pale face. Rima had never really seen Utau cry, nor did she ever expect her to cry any time in her life-time. She had never seen Utau so sad, so unsure and shaky. Utau slowly had put her arms around Rima, wanting comfort from her.

"God," Utau whispered, still trying to stop her self from crying as Rima continued to hug her. "I hate crying, a lot."

Rima gazed up at her, watching the teen idol finally stop the tears. Rima gave her a small smile, letting go of her and waited to see what Utau was going to do next.

"Rima, I'm concerned." Utau said in a soft voice, looking down at the petite girl as she raised a eyebrow.

"About what?" Rima asked, folding her arms.

Utau gazed up at the ceiling. Saying words softly to Rima that made her eye's widened in shock.

----

"Somebody needs to call the shrimp." Ikuto grumbled, sitting down in the waiting room. He glanced up at his friends; both of which- were remaining silent. Ikuto, blinking slowly stood up and walked out of the waiting room, walking down a flight of stairs and stepped outside. Once outside, he took out his cellphone and called Amu.

"Hello?"

"Ah, Amu-koi." Ikuto purred, grinning as he did so.

"D-don't call me that Ikuto!" She replied, her voice shaky. Ikuto knew that she was blushing.

"Why not?" He asked, putting the cellphone onto his other ear.

There was a brief pause of silence as Amu tried to gather her words. "Because, I don't like it." She replied after a while.

Ikuto grinned, leaning against the outside wall of the hospital. "Well, anyways. The reason I called because I need you to tell you shrimp friend something."

"You mean Ri-"

"Yeah yeah," Ikuto said, cutting Amu off. "Her."

"What is it?" Amu asked.

"Well..." Ikuto paused looking up at the new morning's sky, it was eight am; Nagihiko had been in the hospital for sixteen hours. "Nagihiko.... He puked too much and well..." Ikuto trailed off, taking a small breath before speaking again. "passed out."

Amu was silent for a few moments, either she was still waking up- or she was shocked to hear the news that was said. "O.. okay Ikuto.. I'll tell her."

"Yeah," Ikuto mumbled, sighing slightly. "See you later Amu-koi?"

"Yeah..- WAIT. I am NOT your koi!"

Ikuto laughed slightly. "Sure you're not Amu."

Amu growled. "Goodbye Ikuto." She forced out, and with that; the conversation was over. Ikuto closed his cellphone and looked up at the sky.

"Ikuto,"

Ikuto looked away from the sky and at the voice that was talking to him. Ikuto gave Kukai a confused look. "What?"

Kukai sighed, putting his hands in his jean pockets. "Nagi's.."

_**:3 I just love to give you guys cliffhangers! I wonder how many I've gaven you guys so far. xDDD**_

_**Anyways, like I promised; I updated the story faster then usual lately. Mostly because I've hit a good part in the story that I like a lot. A plan to have about 20 chapters for this story, and a epilogue. And maybe in the epilogue I'll include a Q&A at the end to answer any of your questions at the end of the story. :)  
**_


End file.
